Drink in the Moonlight
by Casa Circe
Summary: A pregnant princess is banished to Fanelia where she decides to start a new life while she waits for a loved one who has promised to return. Folken/Eries.
1. Chapter 1

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Today is my 22**__**nd**__** birthday.**_

_**And my strange way of celebrating is by posting the first chapters of two stories I've had planned for quite some time now. I've had a draft for this one as early as July 2009. I'm taking this opportunity to start these stories while I still have the time to write them.**_

_**This first chapter might seem a bit confusing because I'm still putting everything in place. But I hope you will still like it in spite of the strange composition. It is only the beginning, after all.**_

_**Reviews and feedback will be most appreciated. Enjoy the story.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_I will return to you, I swear it."_

_Hands clasped tight until a powerful beam of light forces them apart. But they continue to reach for each other, sealing a promise that they will be together again someday._

"_I will wait for you."_

The woods of Fanelia were coming into view. The sight of the rich foliage and the majestic mountains was simply breathtaking. Princess Eries could not help but marvel at the natural splendor before her.

"Fanelia has recovered admirably," she thought as she gazed upon the beautiful land from the window of the levy ship, "she looks almost untouched by the ravages of war which had so destroyed her only months ago."

Eries contemplated on the peaceful scene before her contentedly. After all that Fanelia had suffered, she was finally at peace. And it was to this serene and beautiful land that Eries had come to seek refuge.

"This is to be our home now," she whispered, placing her hand gently on her slightly swollen belly, "and I'm certain that we shall be very happy here."

Asturia would not accept her now, not with this. But she almost welcomed her exile and the freedom that came with it. After all, she had long been feeling like her services were no longer needed. Her father had recuperated considerably and Millerna was finally growing into the role she had been destined to take. Very soon, Eries knew that she would no longer have any significant place in Asturia (though Millerna had vehemently opposed this claim.)

She did not want to leave her country or to break the bonds that had held her to it but she knew her future lay here, in _his _country, and nowhere else. They had endured so much together and she was not going to give up now. She did not know how long she would have to wait, but she would do so patiently. And in a matter of months, she would have a greater responsibility than any duty that could be assigned to her as a princess of Asturia. There was no turning back from this new life that loomed ahead of her. And she had no regrets about it.

"We'll be arriving in Fanelia soon, princess," Allen informed her, interrupting her reverie, "King Van will be waiting to welcome you."

Eries nodded, her eyes still on the view. After reflecting for a moment, she turned to Allen with a smile.

"Thank you, Allen," she told the knight earnestly, "for everything."

"It has been my privilege," he said, addressing not only a princess but also an old friend, "are you sure that there's nothing else I can do for you?"

"You've done more than enough by taking me here yourself," she said, shaking her head at him, "I assure you that I will be all right."

Allen still looked doubtful but he knew that Eries was not a woman to be gainsaid. Only a very few people were aware of her being with child since King Aston did not want the news to leak out. He did not want to bear with what he considered a disgrace. The old man's reaction had been so negative that at first, Allen had misunderstood the circumstances. And in his wish to be a good friend, the knight had offered to marry Princess Eries and take full responsibility for the child in her womb.

There was a time that she would have considered his offer but that was long past. Eries also found it ironic that the man who had disgraced her sister believed he was offering salvation to her, to cleanse her name when he had besmirched Marlene's.

She had refused him gently but resolutely.

"I thank you for your concern, Allen," she had told him, "but let me be perfectly clear: the child I bear is my husband's. And though it may seem to the world that I am bereft of him, I KNOW that I am not a widow yet."

That was all the explanation she was wiling to offer, and Allen respected her decision. He did not dare question her judgment about her situation and instead offered whatever support he could give her during her exile. He did not agree with the way the king was treating her because Allen knew well that Princess Eries was the last person who could ever bring dishonor to her family or her country. She had always conducted her affairs with great discretion which her father must have mistaken for suspicious secrecy.

But though her father did not trust her words, Eries lost none of the respect people had for her. There were more people who were fond of the gentle and responsible princess than there were of the sly and manipulative king. And many expressed a willingness to support Eries should she go against her father's judgment. But just as she responded to Allen, she refused them all gently and gratefully.

She had already anticipated the situation as soon as she learned that she was with child so she promptly chose Fanelia to be her new home (after consulting with Van, of course). She had written to the young king immediately, telling him her situation and asking for permission to transfer to his country.

Being a kind and compassionate young man, Van readily agreed to this request. Like the others, he had a great respect for Princess Eries, and he already knew about her relationship with his brother, although he was still ignorant of all the details. Up until Folken's disappearance, Van had still been cold and suspicious towards his older brother. But Folken had asked Van for a strange favor before he left.

"I know you that you may never forgive me or trust me," the prince had said, "but please don't let your anger for me extend to those who are as dear to me as you are. I don't ask this for myself. Please do whatever you can to protect Princess Eries."

Van had hesitantly agreed because he had been surprised by the request. He had not known or bothered to notice that there was something between his brother and the princess. The moment Folken was gone, the king of Fanelia realized that he had never wanted to lose his brother again and promptly forgave him for what he had done in the past. And so Van was only too happy to welcome the princess when she sought asylum in his kingdom.

Millerna had said good-bye to Eries in tears, unable to support the idea of losing yet another older sister. Eries tried to comfort her as best as she could, and Millerna extracted a promise from her that she would write to the future queen as often as she could.

"I still don't understand why you have to go," the young girl had protested, "there is no shame in your circumstances, and I really believe you have been treated most unjustly."

"Do not worry about this anymore," Eries had comforted her, "I've accepted my fate and though I am loath to leave you, I am sure that I have a better chance of happiness in Fanelia than I have here."

"But why must Father declare to Asturia that you are being banished?" Millerna cried out in frustration, "what ridiculous claim of treachery can he accuse you of? I'm sure I can convince Father to let you stay, and Dryden is completely supportive of my decision."

"My dear sister," Eries replied, "it is a complicated state of affairs, and I hardly know how I can explain it to anyone. And I don't want to cause any more trouble. You have other more urgent concerns to take care of. For now, the best course of action is really for me to leave the country."

After several more arguments, Millerna reluctantly agreed with this decision. She promised to write to her sister often and to visit whenever she was able.

"I shall miss you terribly," she cried, and Eries returned the sentiment with equal force.

Parting from her family and the only life that she had known was an unspeakably painful ordeal for Eries. But she endured it with the admirable forbearance with which she endured every trial in her life. She did not dwell on the wounds of the past but tried her best to focus on her promising future. She had much to look forward to.

Within the hour, Allen's ship had landed in Fanelia. As the knight escorted Eries out, the king himself greeted them. Van was dressed simply though his bearing left no doubt of his authority. He did not have a large entourage with him but only a few old friends and trusted servants who were ready to make the princess feel right at home. And of course, jumping beside him with excitement was his dear friend Merle.

"Welcome to Fanelia, Princess Eries," the king greeted with a smile.

Eries gave a bow and extended her hand to shake Van's but he surprised her by giving her a warm, brotherly embrace.

"No need for formalities here," he told her earnestly, "after all, you're part of the family now."

"Thank you," she replied timidly, not expecting such affectionate treatment so soon.

Van shook Allen's hand and exchanged pleasantries with his old friend. They had not seen each other for a while and they wanted to take this opportunity to catch up before Allen had to return to his post. The king invited Allen and his men to his castle for some refreshments before they took the journey home. Gaddes and the others were thrilled at the invitation.

"Come," Van said cheerfully, taking Eries' arm and escorting her inside, "let me show you around your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: I live! And this story has been revived. For those who have still bothered to read this, thank you very much. I truly appreciate it. I know that it has been an atrociously long time since I began this story and so many others have come in between, as well as a number of pressing real life issues. I've been focusing on my studies lately and I've been distracted by many other things.**_

_**Nevertheless, I'm trying to tie up some loose ends in my life, and that includes unfinished stories. This is one that I've had planned for quite some time and I know what direction it will take. I've decided to continue it now and I shall be updating again in January. I hope to have this completed early next year. Hopefully, I'll have enough time to do so. For now, here is a chapter, before this year ends.**_

_**I hope you like this.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It did not take long for the Asturian princess to get settled in Fanelia. After only a few days, she already felt like she could call this new country her home. Everyone was kind to her and she was treated with great respect. While at first she was considered an honored guest, soon people saw her as a true member of their community since Eries tried her best to be of use to Van and to help him and his people rebuild their home.

"I cannot bear to be idle," she told the young king when she first arrived, "so if there is any way that I can be of service to you, please name it and I shall get right to it."

"Thank you very much for your offer, Princess," Van had told her, "but I wouldn't want to tire or bore you. Things in Fanelia are not quite as grand as you must be used to."

"Nonsense," she had replied, "work is work, wherever it can be found. And I am not so fastidious as to refuse to contribute because circumstances are different. I did not come here to be on holiday. Believe me, I shall be perfectly happy as long as I have something to do."

The king could not help but agree and soon saw that he had made the right decision. He was pleased to have such an eager and competent person at his side so he welcomed Eries' help gladly. She soon proved to be an invaluable addition to his council, since her extensive experience in politics had given her a vast amount of knowledge on how to manage the affairs of the kingdom. She gave him a great deal of sensible advice and helped organize various things but never encroaching on his role or assuming too much. She struck a balance between giving advice and support without interfering in Fanelian matters. She did not want to raise any controversy among the other members of Van's court although none of them resented or disapproved of her participation. Her discretion only made them respect her even more.

The longer she stayed, the more people came to love and respect her and she soon regained the same prestige she had previously enjoyed in Asturian courts. Eries was honored by this attention and even found that she preferred the simpler way of life in Fanelia to the pomp and circumstance she had spent her whole life immersed in. She was a genteel lady but she had never truly enjoyed the elaborate lifestyle and culture that were staples in the Asturian capital. But she was a dutiful princess and she had done all that was expected of her, except marry someone of her father's choosing.

At first, Folken had not even been involved in the matter. Eries had simply refused to be subjected to the same fate as Marlene or what Millerna would eventually have to face. The second princess did not mean to condemn her youngest sister to unhappiness since she knew that Millerna would probably fight back if she did not get her way. Eries was also a rebel of sorts, but her resistance against their father's judgments was quieter and subtler. She was willing to relinquish any claim to the throne for as long as she could serve Asturia as a diplomat and councilor and eventually, marry the person of her choice. Her father had reluctantly allowed this arrangement since he saw that she was resolute. And as time passed, Eries rejected all of the suitors who had attempted to win her hand and King Aston somehow gave up on her.

If she is determined to be an old maid, he thought, at least she will still be serving the kingdom.

He acknowledged that her skills as a stateswoman were unparalleled and that she was probably a better asset to Asturia as she was rather than if she was simply married off to seal a strategic alliance. He assumed that she would be content to live her life this way because he had never any insight into how she truly felt. And to be fair, she would have been happy to continue her solitary career as a stateswoman in Asturia had she not met Folken.

Though her status as Folken's wife was not very explicitly stated, most of the people in Fanelia seemed to be aware of it and so accorded her with the proper courtesies. There were some curious whispers exchanged when she first arrived but her determined silence and the dignity with which she carried herself dispelled all doubts. No one dare question her and the more they saw of her, the more they agreed that she was well suited to Folken. She had a similar countenance that was both serious and sensitive. She was wise beyond her years and she behaved only with the utmost propriety. This was enough to silence any lingering rumors. People in Fanelia did not tend to gossip anyway. They were a close-knit community and they did not want to sow any discord. Eries had noticed this admirable quality and marveled at it since she was quite certain that she was still being talked about with distaste in some Asturian social circles despite her absence. She never cared for their opinions but it was always irritating to be around such boors who seemed to have nothing better to do than mutter behind one's back.

Since they were all trying to recover from the painful memories of the war, no one in Fanelia chose to dwell on the part Folken had played in the earlier stages. Those who were old enough to remember him as a young prince of Fanelia clung to that image while others preferred to think of the role he played to help end the war. He was still a well-loved member of the community even if he had been absent for the good part of ten years. And Van only encouraged this memory of his brother, hoping that no one would bear Folken any ill will. This was just as it should be. The young king had long since forgiven his older sibling and he only wished he had had the chance to express it.

Van had always been curious about the relationship between his brother and Princess Eries. He was certain that only the deepest love existed between them and he was sure that they had both endured much hardship. From what he knew of Eries, Van surmised that she would not have approved of Folken's activities as Strategos of Zaibach. She was not the type to make compromises on her integrity and Folken would not have been able to force her to enter into anything if she had not wanted to. Their history was a mystery to the young man but he was too shy to even allude to it. He noticed that, like his brother, Eries was a very private person and though he had a feeling that she would answer him honestly if he asked, he did not want to pry. What he was certain of was that both Eries and Folken loved each other dearly, and this was not something to be taken lightly.

The young king thought of his brother often and wished he had the chance to speak with Folken again. He regretted that they had not parted on good terms, at least on his end, and there was so much he had wanted to say but he had been blinded by his anger. And now, once again, he felt that gap in his life like the past ten years he spent mourning his brother. Mourning the second time around was even worse but this time, there was some level of uncertainty. Folken had been declared dead but no body had been found.

And then, there was the fact that Eries did not believe her husband was dead. How much Eries knew of the matter Van had no idea but he decided to trust in her judgment. She did not talk about it often to avoid being seen as a delusional widow. But she completely denied that Folken was dead and would not accept anything else. She would not explain herself and no one dared ask her to. Nevertheless, Van always wondered what had really happened all those months ago in Dornkirk's laboratory.

One night, Van awoke from a dream where he was a small boy running into his older brother's arms. It was one of his favorite memories and in the dream, it had seemed so real. He regretted waking from it and was just about to settle back into bed when he heard a familiar sound. His eyes grew wide with recognition and for a few moments, he was very still.

"Could it really be…?" he asked incredulously as he scrambled out of bed and followed the source of the sound.

Someone was whistling an old Fanelian lullaby. And there was only one person Van knew who could do that. He tried to quell his anticipation as he made his way towards the whistler. The sound was coming from the small palace garden.

Before he entered, he paused and tried to collect his thoughts. Was this a dream? Or was he hallucinating? He shook his head to make sure he was truly awake. There could be no doubt. He was fully conscious. If this was true, then, what would he do? He had longed for this moment for ages but now he was uncertain about how to proceed. What would he even say?

He struggled for a few moments before deciding to simply go forward, no matter what. He walked into the moonlit garden and followed the sound of the whistling. It came from behind an old tree and when Van finally walked around it, much to his surprise, he saw Eries sitting there and calmly whistling the sad melody.

She looked at him and smiled. He could not hide his disappointment and she noticed this immediately.

"Forgive me," she apologized earnestly, "I know you were expecting someone else."

Van looked embarrassed but knew that he could not conceal the truth from her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said sadly, and he realized that if he missed his brother, she probably missed him even more.

"I haven't heard that song in a while," Van said, "you know it well."

Eries nodded.

"He taught it to me," she answered gravely, and she looked away from him and towards the two moons which shone brightly in the night sky.

"It seems so long ago," she added with a sigh, seemingly more to herself. She seemed to be lost in a memory.

Van looked at her carefully. He had never seen her so sad before, her eyes so filled with longing. He wondered how painful it must be for her to be apart from the one she loved. He had some idea of this because he still missed Hitomi terribly. So both he and Eries were in the same predicament.

"Do you really believe he'll come back?" Van asked cautiously.

Eries seemed to snap out of her trance and she looked at him and smiled.

"I know he will," she replied, "even if I can't explain it. You and I understand each other on this point, I think. You've been separated from someone dear to you as well."

Van nodded in agreement.

"I think I know what you mean," he answered, "and I know that I'll be willing to wait for her for as long as it takes."

A look of pure understanding passed between them. There was no need for any further explanations. And Van felt that he had learned more about Eries at that moment than he had all throughout her stay in Fanelia.

"We swore that we would be together again someday," Eries added after a pause, "and we aren't in the habit of breaking promises. Not after all that we've been through."


	3. Chapter 3

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Happy New Year!**_

_**I've been surprisingly productive and I've written this chapter earlier than I expected so I hope I'll be able to keep up the pace for the rest of the story. For now this will be the last chapter set in the present time and it will introduce several flashback chapters since you're probably interested in how Eries and Folken got together in the first place. But I've also tried to keep Eries' life in Fanelia interesting and I've included one of my favorite characters, in a way. We will be seeing some of Folken in the next chapters as well.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to post the next one as soon as I can.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Throughout her stay in Fanelia, Eries maintained a lively correspondence with the people dearest to her in Asturia and around Gaea. She and Millerna wrote to each other often, keeping updated on what each one was doing. The youngest princess was careful not to let their father know that there were still some strong links of communication between them because she knew he would not approve. She had often told her sister that she would easily brave the king's displeasure but Eries advised that it would be wiser to simply avoid trouble.

And while Eries had made some new friends among the people in Van's land, she still had contact with a few old friends who remained loyal to her. She would also occasionally receive some charming letters from her nephew in Freid who constantly expressed his concern for her and had even invited her to live with him in the duchy. Eries enjoyed writing and receiving all these letters since she never had so much time for them when she was still in Palas. The effort of writing now was more rewarding because she already knew the people who valued her friendship and love and she did not need to bother with those who only pretended to be friends.

Van had worried at the start that in spite of all his efforts to make her feel welcome, Eries was still lonely. But she assured him that she was not and that she was perfectly content with her situation. And when the young king saw the bundles of letters she would receive regularly (most of which were from Princess Millerna), he stopped worrying. She was not just resigned to her present circumstances, she thrived in them. And the more he watched her, the more he realized that the only thing missing in her life was his brother.

The young king often gazed at the sky, not only to turn his thoughts to a certain girl on the Mystic Moon, but also to try and search for his brother. He now joined in Eries' certainty that Folken was alive and that he would return someday. Sometimes, Van would silently address his brother and hope that his words would reach Folken wherever the latter may be.

"You must not keep her waiting long," he said once, "We all miss you terribly, but she misses you most of all."

But Van believed that Folken was not intentionally delaying his return. The time was simply not just right. Because seeing how much Eries loved his brother, Van knew that Folken would not allow himself to be parted from her for even a moment longer than necessary.

One day, both Eries and Van received letters with one strange request. This was from Allen Schezar, who was a good friend to them both, and only dared to ask this of them because he felt like he had no other choice.

Eries read her letter carefully and considered all the consequences. The decision, however, was not hers to make and she immediately went to discuss the matter with Van. She found him in his study, also poring over the letter seriously, his brow knitted in thought.

"I thought I should speak to you about this at once," she said, "since you are more concerned in this issue than I am. What do you think about Allen's request?"

Van re-read the letter and thought about it carefully.

"Allen wants to send his sister to live here under our protection?" Van repeated the request as he tried to figure out what to do.

Eries nodded and waited for his response. Van was puzzled and echoed his concerns to his sister-in-law.

"If this person was anyone _other_ than Celena Schezar, there would be no problem," Van commented and Eries understood him immediately.

"But then again," he added hesitantly, "if this were anyone _other _than Allen asking me this favor, I would instantly refuse it."

Eries now saw that despite everything that had happened, there was a strong and deep friendship between the king of Fanelia and the Knight Caeli. Perhaps this was the bond Allen had hoped to appeal to in making his request.

"He wrote you as well," Van asked, looking at her, "and I suppose he seemed just as desperate."

"He would not have dared write you about this if he wasn't," Eries replied calmly.

For the letter had been written in a tone of great anxiety and urgency.

"I know that this is much to ask of you," Allen had written, "but I am running out of options and there is no one else I can trust with such an important matter."

"What do you think?" Eries asked the young man, "I'm sure Allen would understand you completely if you refused."

But she could see that Van was having second thoughts and that somehow, he still wanted to help his old friend.

"What do _you _think?" he turned the question to her.

"I did say that I would look after her when she first came back," she replied honestly, "but that was before my own situation changed and before we even knew that she and Dilandau Albatou were so inexplicably linked."

A slight tension filled the room at the mention of that name and there was a sharp intake of breath from Van. But Eries felt that it would be better to get it out as soon as possible instead of letting the shadow hang over them indefinitely.

"Do you think," Van asked gravely, "that there's still a chance that _he _may come back?"

Eries considered this carefully. She did not know much about Dilandau and Celena's situation except what Allen and Folken had told her. She had seen Celena transform into a young man but she had been just as perplexed as Allen.

"I never really understood what had happened to Celena," Eries began slowly, "and unfortunately, even Folken could not explain the matter completely since he had not been directly involved in the … experiments that had been done."

She paused and considered her next words carefully. Despite everything, she was inclined to accept Allen's request if Van would consent to it. Not only did she feel that she owed Allen this and that she had a fondness and sympathy for the sister, who was undoubtedly confused and lost, but she also knew that should Dilandau resurface, Folken would have wanted to save him somehow. How to convey all this in a way that was also sensitive to Van's feelings was a great challenge to her.

"To be perfectly honest," she continued, "I think that since he was never really killed, there will always be a chance that he might come back. If Celena comes here, that is a risk we will have to take."

She paused again and watched Van's reaction. He looked slightly alarmed but also relieved at her honesty. It was clear that he had had the same fear.

"But I also think," she added cautiously, "that if such an event occurs, it would be better for it to happen under our watch and guidance rather than in a situation that neither we nor Allen can control. That way, any danger that may arise, can be quickly contained. We would at least know where Dilandau would be and we would be spared the worry of wondering when he might strike if he simply ran wild in the unknown."

Eries concluded her argument and waited for Van's response. She hoped that he would consider her words seriously and that there might still be a chance for his consent. She did not want to add that another purpose for watching over Celena and anticipating Dilandau's return would be to give the latter a second chance at life. If he proved that his experiences had somehow changed him and if he was shown mercy for the very first time, there might still be hope of reform. That was a small chance she was willing to take. Now, however, was not the time to talk of mercy to Van but Eries hoped that it would come.

But whatever else may happen, it would always be beneficial for them to know where Dilandau was and what he was up to.

"You've given me sensible advice, as usual," Van replied gravely, "and I shall think on your words very carefully before I make my decision."

"Thank you," Eries answered respectfully, "and know that I shall support your decision, whatever it may be."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, glad that at least he would not be alone in taking responsibility for what was to come.

After a few days, a reply was sent to Allen Schezar. And a few days later, the knight himself arrived in Fanelia to escort his sister.

Allen's gratitude was overwhelming and he constantly expressed to Van how much he was indebted to the young king for doing him this huge favor. The knight also thanked Princess Eries profusely, knowing that she surely had a hand in convincing Van to accept Celena.

"Rest assured," Allen told them, "that should any … unpleasantness… arise, I shall take full responsibility for the consequences."

"I shall depend on you for that," Van replied but not unkindly. They were good friends, and he understood as well as Allen did, the value of family. After all, he had also lost a sibling for a significant amount of time. Allen stayed for a few more days, just to get Celena settled in, and then he needed to leave again to fulfill his duties. He hoped that all would be well before he went on his assignment and he was fortunate that Van and Eries were so receptive of the girl. He constantly expressed his gratitude and indebtedness to his friend.

Eries took charge of taking care of Celena and introducing her to the people in Fanelia. Fortunately, the secret of Celena's past identity was known only to Eries, Van, Allen, and Merle so the others did not treat her differently. Van was able to convince his feline friend to keep the secret so as not to cause any unnecessary trouble.

And though Merle was suspicious of Celena at first, she soon found herself warming to the girl in spite of everything. Celena was a shy and timid young woman who wondered at everything she saw around her. She marveled at the beauty of Fanelia and often expressed her admiration of the country to Van.

Even the king decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and to treat her like family since she had proven to be a gentle soul. Van figured that this was her true nature and any malice of Dilandau had been effectively trapped within her or even destroyed completely. For the moment, there was nothing to fear.

Celena flourished in her new environment and soon gained a pleasing reputation among the people. She was a kind and gentle soul, lovely and unassuming and she had some of her brother's charm about her despite her shyness. Everyone grew fond of her and she became very happy in her new home. While she missed her brother a lot, she was not lonely because Eries constantly accompanied her and she even became close friends with Merle, who was less on her guard with the girl since she sensed no great danger from her.

Eries was also glad to have another companion whom she treated like a younger sister. Celena grew to love the princess dearly and spent as much time as she could with her. They spoke of many things but the war was never discussed. There was also a large gap in Celena's memory, which gave her occasional headaches. But trying to remember was too painful and she decided to stop. Somehow she knew that to attempt to unlock the past would only bring back much unpleasantness and she was far too happy at the moment to relive any forgotten horrors. She confided all of this to Eries who comforted the girl as much as she could and agreed that it would be better for Celena to look to the future instead of trying to delve into the murky abyss of the past.

While Celena was determined to let go her past, she grew more curious about Eries', particularly the latter's relationship with Van's elder brother. Eries was five months pregnant at this point and everyone awaited the baby's arrival with great anticipation. Naturally, Celena wanted to learn more about the child's father and how he and Eries had gotten together. Eries found it ironic that this young girl had no idea of what Folken was like when her other self, Dilandau, had known Folken for the past ten years. But Eries kept silent about this and thought that it was probably for the best that Celena had not even the slightest memory of Folken or of anything from Zaibach. This ignorance, at least, was a sign of Dilandau's absence.

Blossoming as a young woman, Celena grew interested in romance and imagining her dear friend in one greatly excited her.

"What was he like, your husband?" Celena would ask inquisitively, "And how did he win your heart? Was it a long courtship?"

Eries was quite surprised at such an aggressive interest in her personal affairs and had it been anyone else, she would have refused to answer such questions. But there was a purity and innocence in the girl's eyes that won Eries over. Besides, thought she, perhaps it was time to tell the story to someone.

"Well, it certainly wasn't a conventional courtship," Eries replied with a wistful smile, "And I certainly did not make it very easy for him, the poor man."

"Did you have to go through many trials and hardships?" Celena asked.

"Yes," Eries replied gravely, "It was a very difficult and sometimes painful journey, but we made it through very satisfactorily, I think."

"Oh, please do tell me the story," Celena asked, and then added shyly, "Only if you don't mind my asking such private questions, of course."

"Not at all, my dear," Eries reassured her, "I would be very happy to tell you about it."

But before she could begin, they were joined in the room by Merle and Van.

"What are you two talking about?" the cat-girl asked cheerily, "I hope you're not planning to leave me out of anything."

"Of course not, Merle," Celena replied with a smile, "In fact, you're just in time. Lady Eries was just about to tell us about how she and Lord Folken fell in love."

"Oh, how exciting!" exclaimed Merle, "I'd really like to hear about that."

"Well, I suppose I should leave you ladies to it, then," Van said awkwardly as he tried to take his leave, "I was just checking to see if you were all right."

"You're welcome to listen, if you want to, Van," Eries invited with a smile, "it is about your brother, after all."

Van looked away uncomfortably and shifted his feet but it was clear that he was intrigued by the topic. He had always wondered about Eries and Folken's relationship but never had the audacity to ask Eries about it. And now at last was an opportunity to satisfy his curiosity. Nevertheless, he wanted to show some reluctance in order to appear mature and dignified. He was a king, after all, and he had to keep up appearances.

"Oh, come on, Lord Van," Merle protested, grabbing the young king's arm, and pulling him to sit beside her, "Stop pretending you're not interested. I know you want to hear about this as much as I do so stop trying to act so cool."

The young man was about to protest but a look from Merle silenced him and he settled down to listen. There was no point in pretending he didn't want to hear the story.

"Well, I didn't quite expect an audience," Eries said, looking at the three figures gathered around her, "but I suppose it is quite a story. Now, let me see, where do I begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: I am so sorry for the long delay. I had hoped to post this a little sooner but I got swamped with work and life. I also got invested in a new ship, which really took up a lot of my free time and left me with a bit of writer's block for this chapter. But I'm back now and here it is.**_

_**I'm also determined to make up for lost time since I planned to finish this story by March (hopefully, on Eries' birthday). I am going to work harder to finish the chapters sooner and now I have plans to post the next chapter on Valentine's Day and the one after that on Folken's birthday (February 17). Ambitious goals, but I will try to stick to the schedule.**_

_**This is a long and cheesy chapter, which hopefully properly establishes the relationship between Folken and Eries. Don't worry. This is only the beginning, and I assure you that it will be a very bumpy road ahead. I'm writing this at 3 in the morning so I don't know if anything actually makes sense but hopefully it does. I just have to add that I made up the lyrics in the song I added in the end so if it seems like a random and crappy song, I must take the blame. **_

**_And there's dancing involved. I can't explain it but I always love including a dance in every Folken and Eries story I write. It's just a thing. I am determined to put them in a situation that involves dancing as often as I can. So if this seems too repetitive or familiar, I apologize._**

_**But flaws aside, I hope you find the chapter readable and I would love to know what you think of it.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It all began with a dance.

Or perhaps even a long time before that. So much led to this momentous event that needs to be mentioned to better understand how things played out later on. It isn't a straightforward story, and there were, understandably, a number of twists and turns. But all great journeys are fraught with difficulty.

Long before Folken or Eries met, they had already heard of each other. Having decided to become players in politics, knowing about people became their business and they both soon excelled at learning as much as they could about the people they would be dealing with and how best to handle them.

Though they were both among the youngest in their field, they were among the best. The young Strategos flourished under the tutelage of the Emperor and he made good use of the knowledge and skills he had been given as a prince. He grew into his new life with relative ease and he decided to make the most of the second chance he had been given.

The princess, on the other hand, was determined not to follow in her elder sister's footsteps. She was aware of her duty to her country and she was loyal to a fault, but Eries wanted to do more than just serve as a means of securing advantageous alliances with other countries. She knew she had more to offer as a diplomat than she had as a prospective bride. People constantly made comparisons between her and Marlene, particularly with regard to their beauty and charms. And many agreed that the younger princess paled in comparison to her sister. And though Millerna was still very young, already she was showing signs of turning out like her eldest sister.

For the most part, Eries did not mind the comparisons and bore no ill will to her sister. She had long accepted that they were different people and would be dealt with on different terms. She loved both her sisters dearly but she wanted to be her own person. But she was not so rebellious as to shake the system too drastically. She decided to act cautiously and subtly so as not to arose much of her father's displeasure. She already knew that he would be angry once she started refusing to marry the noblemen of his choice so she made contingencies. She studied hard and constantly to better understand the inner workings of the court. She engaged in dialogue and discussion with many of her father's councilors, who were impressed by the young lady's intelligence and instincts. She hoped to recommend herself as a suitable representative of her country so as to make the most of the knowledge and skills that she acquired.

And eventually, her father begrudgingly accepted the fact that his second daughter was a brilliant diplomat and negotiator and he soon allowed her to participate in council meetings and certain agreements. His concession was limited but Eries made the most of what little allowance she was given. And she only impressed people further with her performance.

All this also slightly threatened her father and his position so he made sure not to give her too much reign in state affairs. Deep inside he was proud of her since she seemed to have inherited much of her political aptitude from him (or so he would have wanted to believe), but he did not want to make his reliance on her judgment apparent. He did not want to appear weak. So he maintained a stern countenance whenever she spoke during council sessions.

And for all his approval of Eries' involvement, he still wanted her to make an advantageous match. She refused all her suitors but her father would not give up so easily.

"There's only so much you can do for your country as what you are now," he told her constantly, "but if you secured a favorable marriage, imagine what more you could achieve."

"But I would be subject to the will of my husband and of his country," she would rebut, "and I would not have as much freedom as I have now, little though it is."

She was a stubborn lady and soon the king found it futile to try and reason with her. His only hope was that she would eventually find someone who could overpower her will and determination. But so far among the noblemen during that time, no such person emerged, and Eries remained unmarried. She staunchly refused to accept that the only role she would be allowed to play was that of some powerful man's wife.

Folken's career was no less remarkable although he was always a rather mysterious figure in the diplomat's circles. No one could quite say where he came from, only that he represented Zaibach. He gained a reputation of being a serious but cunning man who was capable of soliciting deals from even the most fearsome politicians and tradesmen. That he was a young man, everyone was certain of, but everything else about him was shrouded in mystery.

It did not take long for their paths to cross. They were soon introduced to one another formally. This first meeting was unremarkable. They already knew enough of each other's reputations to be ready for the meeting and neither was surprised by what he or she saw. There was mutual respect and admiration of the other's achievements at such a young age, but nothing more. But after this, they were often in each other's company during trade negotiations and numerous international council meetings. They saw much of each other and the frequency of contact helped them develop a particular rapport with one another.

Being both young and brilliant, they shared much in common in accomplishment as well as in character. They were both considered more serious than their contemporaries and more hardworking than most people of their age and status. During particularly tedious meetings and conferences, they found that the would seek each other's company so as not to die from utter boredom.

They never talked of personal subjects but even official jargon seemed less daunting when they spoke to each other. They were very formal with one another and yet, there was clearly a mutual trust and esteem between them. But they always behaved with the utmost propriety so as not to attract unwanted attention. They were so careful that even their colleagues never suspected that there was a friendship growing between them.

Eries was particularly guarded in her interaction with Lord Folken since she knew that so much as showing attention to a particular single, eligible young man would only give her father ideas. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Nevertheless, she had to admit that she enjoyed the young man's company and preferred it over that of the other people she had to deal with due to her choice of occupation. He took his duties seriously and he defended his principles passionately, much as she did, and so she admired him. But she kept all she felt in check. She did not want to fall into any danger, not when she had worked so hard to get to where she was.

Folken was less guarded though still cautious. He already sensed a growing attraction to the princess but he did not want to act on it. She conducted herself in such a manner that he had no idea if his attentions were returned. And he had no intention of imposing on her. She was a strong and independent woman and it was clear that she wished to remain so, unfettered by society's constraints and expectations. It was this virtue that he admired most and respected greatly.

He continued to be fascinated by the intelligent princess and concealing his admiration grew more and more difficult. Sometimes he needed to remind himself of his commitment to Emperor Dornkirk's cause, that such a commitment demanded complete attention, and therefore, he had no time to be distracted by other matters. But Folken was never one to ignore his instincts and his esteem for Princess Eries could not be completely eradicated by whatever official considerations he reminded himself of.

But all their efforts to conceal their affinity for one another did not prevent certain noblemen from playing matchmaker. One such young man, Dryden Fassa, took great pleasure in trying to bring them together. The trader was an acute observer and nothing much escaped his notice. He saw that there was a certain something between the two most serious young diplomats and for his own amusement, he often contrived to put them in what he called "favorable" situations.

One, for instance, was during an international ball. Dryden had struck up a conversation with Folken on certain tedious trade matters when the former noticed Princess Eries in the vicinity. Thinking quickly, Dryden steered the conversation to include the young lady.

"I must commend you and Princess Eries," he said smoothly, "for being undoubtedly the most hardworking diplomats of this age. No one can equal your diligence and fortitude. Even now, during an occasion for entertainment, you do not rest but continue to work as hard as ever."

"I would agree with you but all the credit for such praise must go to Princess Eries," Folken replied earnestly.

"Lord Folken is too kind and too modest," Eries replied with a smile, "he deserves your praise even more than I."

Folken was about to protest when Dryden stopped him with a laugh.

"And both modest to a fault," he added cheerfully, "but really, you two should lighten up and enjoy yourselves a little. Life isn't all work and toil."

"We are both aware of that, thank you, Lord Dryden," Eries said, "but as we are both less averse to work than most, it is fortunate that it falls to our lot instead of theirs."

"You are right," Dryden conceded, "and I'm sure you were referring to me. Don't deny it, but don't worry, I am not the least bit offended. It is quite true, of course, and I am not ashamed of who I am. Or perhaps a little bit of shame should do me some good. But no matter, you steered the conversation to me when I wished to talk of you."

"Of course, what was it you wished to discuss?" Folken asked.

"Not so much a discussion as a suggestion," Dryden said, "I just thought that since this is a _ball _after all, that perhaps you two should join the dance."

Folken and Eries were rather surprised by this suggestion and for a few awkward moments they knew not how to react. Folken was the first to recover.

"I confess I am not much of a dancer and I do not wish to impose on Princess Eries," he began courteously, "but I shall be very honored if she would consent to dance with me."

He turned to her and waited for her reply with some degree of apprehension. He wasn't sure of what answer he wanted her to give but all he knew was that he was somewhat anxious.

Eries likewise seemed a bit uneasy. It was not so much that she didn't want to dance with Lord Folken. A voice inside her even whispered that of all the men in that room, he was probably the only one she would have wanted to dance with. But certain circumstances prevented her from accepting his hand at that moment.

"I would have been very happy to dance with you, Lord Folken," she replied graciously, "but unfortunately, I did not walk this way in search of a partner but in order to say my farewells. Urgent business calls me away and I am very sorry that I do not have any more time to enjoy this ball. My sincerest apologies."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Folken assured her as she curtsied and took her leave.

"What a pity," Dryden said with a sigh, despairing at the wasted opportunity. He sometimes wished Princess Eries was not so dutiful. But then again, she wouldn't be Eries if she was not dutiful.

"Indeed," Folken agreed softly, suddenly realizing how much he had wanted the dance. It was an unusual desire and he did his best to put it out of his mind in the days to come. But it never disappeared completely.

The two diplomats met on many other occasions after this ball, but they were always absorbed in their work. They also made greater efforts to drown themselves in their duty so as to try and ignore the growing connection between them. But as always, the harder they tried to suppress their feelings, the more relentlessly these would plague them.

They were torn between wishing to see less of the other (in order to quell their emotions) and of course, truly wanting to see the other again. It was an uncomfortable set of circumstances, one neither was accustomed to, and neither wanted to succumb to what they both felt was weakness.

But meeting could not be avoided so they bore each occasion with as much indifference and coldness as they could muster. And yet, this only pained them once they were separated. There was so much they wished to say to the other but neither wanted to risk anything and everything.

One day, after a particularly long and tedious negotiation process, they found themselves the only two people left in the conference chamber. The other members of the council had left early, unable to finish the job at hand, and others had made excuses not to attend the conference at all. Folken and Eries, however, being the industrious workers that they were, concluded the agreement quickly and efficiently. So quickly in fact, that there was time to spare and both were obliged to wait for their modes of transportation to arrive.

Since some conversation could not be avoided, they decided to give in and discuss what they always did – work. It was a safe subject, and one that they were both very comfortable with.

And yet, there was something lacking in that conversation, something they both wished they could express but were too afraid to. Neither dared turn the subject to other matters even though deep inside they were both eager to reveal everything.

They reached a slight impasse and they were silent. Usually, they were not unnerved by silence since they could easily communicate to each other without words, so well had they come to be acquainted with the other's mannerisms and habits. But this time, the silence was decidedly awkward but neither knew how to break it.

By some strange twist of fate, it was broken by music. The chamber they had been staying in had a balcony that overlooked a garden where some people had gathered for a small picnic. The host had ordered musicians to provide entertainment and the melody wafted over to the conference chamber where the two diplomats had been sitting ins silence.

Grateful for some distraction, they both listened to the song wistfully, without glancing at each other.

And then, with a burst of unexpected courage, Folken stood up and extended his good hand to the princess. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Forgive me," he said quickly, trying to get everything out before he lost his nerve, "but we never had the opportunity for that dance. I just thought that perhaps this would be a good moment."

He waited anxiously for her reply and hoped frantically that she would not consider such an offer utterly ridiculous or inappropriate. He had no idea what had brought upon this sudden gallantry but it was too late to back out now.

Eries was surprised by this gesture, but not displeased. With a smile, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to a relatively open space in the room.

"I was not expecting such an event to come about from this meeting," she said, "but I confess, that this had turned out more interestingly than I anticipated."

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a sigh of relief, "and I do hope you won't take my actions as too imposing. I do not know what came over me."

"Do not fret, Lord Folken," Eries reassured him, "I was surprised but pleasantly so. Such opportunities for entertainment come so rarely for us that I suppose we must make the most of them."

"Indeed," he replied, as they began a slow but graceful turn about the room.

_Do you still remember_

_The night when we first met_

_You were surrounded by starlight_

_Bathed in the moonlight_

_A vision I never will forget._

It was a simple dance but one they both enjoyed immensely. They both relaxed as they let themselves simply follow the music. There was no more need for conversation and this time their silence was not awkward but the companionable kind that they had long grown accustomed to with one another. They focused on doing the steps and listening to the song that was playing.

As the song progressed, Folken hoped that it would never end. Never had he felt so at ease than at that moment, with Eries in his arms, as they swayed around the room. All their troubles and doubts seemed somehow forgotten and for the first time in years, they allowed themselves to _feel_ something.

_You were a mystery_

_But one thing that I knew_

_It was my heart you'd invaded_

_All other things faded_

_I had to face what was true._

At length, Folken summoned the courage to look at the princess and she found the same courage to return his gaze. In those moments their eyes spoke volumes and revealed all that they were afraid to express. There was no need for words, even if they were both so adept at choosing the right ones. This time, they simply _knew_ what had happened and they could no longer deny it.

They were terrified and exhilarated at the same time. Such a discovery was greater than they had expected to make that night, and more than they dared hope for. Now that the truth had been revealed, there was no turning back. Folken, in particular, had no intention to.

Since he now knew that his feelings were returned, his courage rose and he dared something else. He leaned forward ever so slightly and with a glance, begged her permission. Seeing his intention, she blushed but after some thought, nodded slowly and gave her silent consent.

Folken's heart pounded wildly in his chest and he hoped that he would not falter. But this was something he had dreamed of doing for so long. He leaned towards her slowly and gently, placed his lips on hers.

_We shall fight shadows_

_But this I swear to do_

_That when you drink in the moonlight_

_And gaze up at the night_

_I'll find my way back to you._


	5. Chapter 5

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Happy Valentine's Day! **_

_**I managed to whip this chapter up in time and I hope you like it. It's as cheesy as one would expect a Valentine's Day entry so perhaps some of it may be (slightly) out of character for our favorite couple. But at least I have an excuse.**_

_**This is also the second flashback chapter. The next will probably be half and half since we need to check back on some people in the present storyline. And we need to check in on Folken as well. No worries, you'll know what he's up to soon enough. **_

_**I have tried to develop their relationship as best as I could and I always like including conflicts and tension. The course of true love and all that. Hopefully, I've done something plausible. **_

_**By some strange feat, I've managed to follow my own deadline so the next chapter will be up on Sunday, February 17, Folken's birthday!**_

_**Any feedback would be most appreciated and I hope you like this chapter!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unfortunately, after that fateful night Folken and Eries did not see each other for quite some time. Business called them away and gave them ample time to reflect on this important development in their relationship. There was so much to be thought and felt that it threatened to overwhelm them both and so they welcomed the distractions of work. They did not trust themselves to act the same after what had happened. These were two people who rarely gave reign to their emotions so they were both uncertain about how to proceed. They were torn between wanting to see each other again and wanting to retreat in fear. There seemed to be too much at stake.

Eries found herself exceedingly puzzled. She knew how she felt and she knew that what she had seen in his eyes had been real, but a part of her remained doubtful. She had kept her heart so well guarded for so long, she had avoided falling into the "trap" she considered love to be because she had wanted to protect herself from being hurt. Because from all that she had seen of love, she knew well that it was the woman who usually had to suffer the consequences.

And even though Folken was unlike any man she had ever met, she could not help but worry. She did not like mistrusting him now since he was one of the few people she had grown to truly respect. But she was still afraid and she could not shake off the feeling.

The princess also began learning more and more about Zaibach, in an attempt to learn more about Folken, and unfortunately, what she learned did nothing but harm. Though the Emperor's plans had not yet been executed, there were already stirrings and being the intelligent woman that she was, Eries could see the emerging pattern. She began to see how Zaibach was pooling its resources in preparation for some great event, something almost akin to world domination. Observing the politics played by Zaibach, she saw how they were manipulating the other countries into becoming their allies, how ruthless and cunning Zaibach's generals were. They were also amassing a huge army, and she at first thought that perhaps they feared a threat from somewhere. And then it dawned on her that maybe Zaibach was going to be the threat to the rest of the world.

All of these things concerned her greatly and could not help but darken her perspective on her personal affairs. Folken was inextricably associated with Zaibach and there was no way that he was not involved in the Emperor's plans. She did not want to doubt him, but what she learned gave her much cause to. Her heart protested, part of her refused to let her give up on him, but she fought back stubbornly. She rarely let her heart rule her head and she was even more determined than ever to keep it that way. Nevertheless, the crisis of her heart grew every moment she was away from Folken. She grew ever more uncertain about how she would feel on their next meeting and she dreaded it. But she also knew that she must see him soon so that she could finally know how she truly felt about him.

The man in question, on the other hand, did not experience so great a crisis. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure of his feelings for the princess of Asturia. But like her, he was not one usually ruled by his heart, so he decided to go about things in a logical, reasonable way – the only way he knew best. He knew that acknowledging his love for her and acting on it were two different things. But he was resolved to succeed in the latter but without putting the rest of his work in jeopardy. He remained loyal to the Emperor and committed to his cause and he wasn't about to throw all that away.

That he wanted her in his life, he was absolutely certain of. How she would fit into the picture was another matter, which he pondered carefully on. It would not do to act completely recklessly even if love compelled people to do impulsive things. There were many things to take into consideration and Folken tried to plan as best as he could. He would not make his emotions apparent because that would endanger his reputation and compromise whatever he would be able to negotiate with the emperor. But he needed to convince his leader that involving Princess Eries in his life, and by extension, in the grand plan, would be beneficial. He needed to win Dornkirk's approval before he could take action. To go against the emperor's wishes would only create an unnecessary mess. And as usual, Folken wanted to avoid trouble. Everything had to function smoothly.

And so Folken spent every moment trying to pave the way for Princess Eries' entry into his life, foolishly neglecting the aspect that should have mattered the most – her consent. Whenever he was in doubt, he remembered the look they shared and the feel of her lips as she returned his kiss, and he knew that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Dornkirk gave his approval surprisingly quickly and Folken prided himself on having presented very convincing arguments. The young officer did not notice the hint of foreknowledge in the old man's eyes, as if the emperor knew that this venture was not meant to succeed, with or without his support.

At the very first opportunity, Folken sought an audience with King Aston in order to secure his approval. He formally requested if he may ask for Princess Eries' hand in marriage and the king, although slightly surprised by such an offer coming from Folken, granted his request immediately.

He had been trying for years to convince his second daughter to accept a marriage proposal from various suitors but all his efforts had been in vain. He did not expect Folken to succeed where so many others had failed and yet he also hoped he would. A stronger alliance with the Zaibach Empire was no trifling matter, after all.

"I must say that I did not expect this from you, Lord Folken," Aston commented, "I did not think you had any interest in my daughter."

"I assure you, your Majesty, that my intentions are most sincere," Folken replied earnestly.

"Oh, I do not doubt that," Aston answered, "But I must warn you, many others have tried and failed in this endeavor. So I'd like to prepare you for some disappointment. My daughter has refused all political marriages. But feel free to try and convince her. If you succeed, I shall be in your debt."

"Then, I shall try my best," Folken said simply, unwilling to comment on the matter further. He was impatient to see the princess and he did not wish to linger a moment longer in her father's company. Now that he had performed the necessary formalities, he wanted only to be able to finally see the only person he cared about in the palace.

But he was obliged to wait in another room and he did so with anxious anticipation. After a few hours, however, he heard the door open and the object of his affection entered the room slowly. He turned to face her eagerly but stopped when he saw the stern expression on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked curtly.

He bowed in greeting and then looked at her in alarm. She continued to stare at him with a cold and undecipherable expression. But there was no turning back now. He approached her carefully.

"My dear Princess Eries," he began, "I have come here to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He looked at her anxiously and waited. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Why?" she asked simply.

He was dumbstruck. This was not how he had expected things to turn out. This was not the way he had rehearsed this in his head. And this was certainly not the response he had been waiting for. Suddenly, he was not longer sure of how to proceed.

"I…I don't understand," he stammered uneasily, "surely, you must know why."

"I'm certain you've prepared several rational arguments to try and convince me to accept your proposal," she answered coldly, "and I'm curious to hear them. After all, I've heard so many already and I wonder if you have anything new to say."

"Princess Eries, you must be mistaken," Folken protested, "I'm being perfectly serious about my proposal."

"It was I who was mistaken about you," she retorted, a hurt look on her face, "because it turns out that you are no different from all the others who have sought to win my hand, and thus cement an alliance with this kingdom. I am but a means to an end."

"Surely you don't believe that," Folken replied, growing more uncertain of what to say, "You know that how I feel for you is real."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she said despondently, "but I refuse to be manipulated into an arranged marriage."

"This is no arrangement," Folken declared, taking her hand in his, "because I do love you."

She looked at him carefully. She wanted to believe him with all her heart and yet a part of her could not dispel the doubt from her mind.

There was something about his confidence that he would be accepted that unnerved her greatly. The man before her, tender though his words were, was more the calculating Strategos of Zaibach than the man she had shared a dance with.

"Then why," she asked slowly, "did you seek my father's consent before mine?"

Folken was taken aback by the question and then understood why she had been so angry. And he admitted that that had been an unwise course of action.

"Forgive me, that was badly done," he apologized gravely, "I was under the impression that you…"

He paused and looked at her anxiously but he could not find the courage to continue. He realized that he had supposed more than what was there.

"It was an arrogant assumption," he added earnestly, "and I now see how much I have erred. I should not have acted so hastily."

But her expression had softened slightly and he was relieved. Perhaps there still was some hope.

"So," she began slowly but uncertainly, "you did not come here simply to secure an advantageous marriage?"

"No, indeed," he replied eagerly and rather too quickly, "Although that it would be an advantageous match goes without saying. That would, however, only be the added benefit of having won your affections. And your father's approval would certainly not go amiss."

The moment after he said this Folken realized that this had been the approach to take. Immediately, she withdrew her hand from his and glared at him acidly. He struggled to take back what he said, to try and remedy it somehow but it was already too late.

"I see," she remarked icily, "how very _convenient_."

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he began, but to no avail.

"I know perfectly well what you meant," she cut him off, "and you couldn't have made your intentions any clearer."

Folken cursed himself for having blundered so badly and sighed with frustration. She was being infuriating and yet he could not blame her for anything. But he was not about to give up so easily. He needed her to believe him. She turned away and began to leave but he stopped her.

"Forgive me," he said again, addressing her back since she refused to look at him, "I know that this …. attempt has given you reason enough to refuse me ….and that perhaps I chose the wrong moment to declare myself. It was wrong of me to impose upon you like this."

She still did not turn around but she did not leave either. She seemed to be waiting for him to say more and he struggled to find the words. But he knew that if he did not say anything, that if he made no effort to clear this matter up, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Princess Eries," he continued, "I do not wish to pressure you into anything. That is the last thing that I want. I came here hoping that you would accept my proposal wholeheartedly, and I see now that I have acted hastily and foolishly and for this I apologize."

"So many fine words," Eries thought as she listened, "but is any of it true?"

"And though I may have no right to ask," Folken said, "I beg that you would consider my offer. Not now but for as long as you need. I know that my proposal has come very suddenly and that it was too much for me to expect you to return my feelings after so short an acquaintance. But I beg that you will not give me your final answer now, but take all the time you need."

"Is all this because the answer I'm giving you now is unsatisfactory?" she asked, turning to him at last, her face a passive, impenetrable mask.

"I confess, that is part of the reason," he admitted, "but I know that my actions have greatly disappointed you and I desire, at least, to earn your trust. I want to prove to you that my intentions are sincere, that my feelings are true. Please allow me to show you that I'm not like the others. I'm begging you for a second chance."

He was not prone to passionate and emotional speeches but somehow the words came out. It was a strange and unusual feeling, to be blurting everything out without long and careful consideration. But time was an element here and he knew that with every moment, she may be moving further and further away from him and he could not allow that.

"And what of my father and your emperor's expectations?" she asked suspiciously.

"They are not concerned in this, as I should have known from the beginning, I should never have involved them," Folken answered, "This is between you and me."

She looked at him warily and tried to gauge the truth in his words. He was certainly not as confident as he had been, and his tone was shaky and anxious. His speech, no longer the one he had rehearsed so carefully in his mind, was repetitive and incoherent but also more authentic. She had never seen him so flustered and it was slightly flattering to know that she was the cause. She was beginning to soften towards him once more but she still had her doubts.

She was trying to protect herself because she knew deep inside that there was a danger that she would accept him, despite her indecisiveness. She did have feelings for him but she refused to allow them to cloud her judgment, even if it would cost her some measure of happiness.

"I cannot promise that I will be able to give you the answer that you seek," she said honestly, "And I think it would be unjust for you to wait so long for something that may not even happen."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Folken replied in earnest, ""And I will wait for as long as it takes."|

"I know that you are a patient man," she said, "but even the greatest patience is not always rewarded."

"I understand," he answered, "Should you decide to change your mind, then, I shall be the happiest of men. But if your feelings remain as they are at this moment, I shall not blame you and I shall respect your decision."

"What do you know of my feelings at this moment?" Eries thought. For if she were to follow her feelings, things would be incredibly simple. She would accept him. But there were so many complications, her mind told her. But all was in confusion and she no longer trusted herself to say anything. She needed time to think and to clear her head.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Folken?" she asked gravely, although she was the one who felt most uncertain.

"Yes," he replied truthfully, "I leave my heart in your hands."


	6. Chapter 6

Drink in the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Happy Birthday, Folken! **_

_**I always like to post something on this date as a way of somehow "celebrating" Folken's birthday. So here it is. And because it's his birthday, I'm putting up a chapter where we finally see what he's been up to while Eries has been settling in Fanelia. Hopefully it explains a few things and answers some of your questions.**_

_**The second part of the chapter, however, will be a continuation of the flashbacks since we still haven't seen the whole story behind their getting together. It will be mostly from Folken's point of view so that will be a bit different. You will see that he has had a lot of time to remember the past. Hope this doesn't bore you. **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Folken thought about Eries constantly. There was never a moment that she was far from his mind. The prospect of being with her again sustained him and made his unusual but merited punishment more bearable.

In the confines of his cell, he contented himself by imagining what it would be like to go home someday. He knew that she would have gone to Fanelia by now and he wondered how she was doing. He hoped that he had not caused her too much pain.

He was currently residing aboard the large mother ship of the ancient Ispano tribe. They had taken him in just before he was supposed to die as a reaction to his slaying Emperor Dornkirk. The mysterious pilots of the ship and the makers of Escaflowne had appeared suddenly in a pillar of light, as they were wont to do. Since then, he had been working for them, doing a number of tasks that were mostly technical in nature. There was some manual labor involved as well but nothing too strenuous.

To be fair, his punishment was relatively light considering he had been condemned to death at one point. But to counter the effect of his black wings, he needed to work hard to atone and he could only be grateful that he had been given this chance. But it meant having to be apart from those he loved for an indefinite period of time. Then again, that was part of the punishment.

He tried not to think about that.

More than anything, this was a kind of exile, a status he had long grown accustomed to. He was bound to render service to the Ispano tribe as recompense. He didn't know how they managed to save him from his fate and frankly, he did not need to know. He had learned that some mysteries were best left alone. What he did know was that they offered him another chance at life in exchange for his technical expertise and his service.

And through their mysterious powers, they even restored his right arm, not replacing the metal one but by magically (there was no other word for it) giving him back a real, flesh and bone arm. He had been overjoyed and amazed at this feat and he had expressed his sincerest gratitude. The strange creatures simply nodded and said something about him needing the full range of his abilities to be able to perform his tasks. They did not explain a lot of things to him but he did not want to question them.

After they had whisked him away from Zaibach just before the curse of his black wings was to take place, they simply said that as one of the last remaining members of the Draconian race, he needed to be protected. There were so few of them left in Gaea and the race had to continue somehow. And though he had tainted his wings by his wrong decisions, he could still make amends. They would spare his life in exchange for his service. That was the only explanation they gave him and he had accepted it because he was only too glad to be given another shot, especially since he now had someone to go back to, a family waiting for him.

And at least he had been given a chance to say good-bye even for only a few moments. There was no way of communicating with her during his exile and no way of telling her not to worry, that he was alive and well, and that he would be with her again someday. But he was certain that she knew, that she felt that he was alive and that no matter what other people would say, she would believe in him.

He knew that just as he had waited for her she would wait for him.

It would be a different kind of waiting this time, since there was something definite to look forward to, a reunion that would eventually take place. The waiting he had done before she accepted him was completely different and much more frustrating. And yet, he couldn't blame her for refusing him the first time. When he looked back on the way he had behaved towards her then, except perhaps the night they shared that unforgettable dance, he could not help but feel remorseful.

During his free time, Folken often looked back on the length of their acquaintance, dwelling on both the sad and the happy moments. He had ample time to reflect and remember. The work was not too difficult though it was physically tiring. His mind was free to wander in memory.

There were quite a lot of painful recollections, unpleasant conversations, and tense interaction while the moments of joy were few and far between. But these were still the most important of his life and he treasured them.

He also liked to dwell on certain painful memories because he learned from them and also realized how much he had changed for the better. He owed so much of himself to her but she would never take any credit.

"If you choose to be a good man," she had told him once, "it must be for yourself alone, not for anyone else."

He had been presumptuous and proud, imposing himself upon her and expecting her to welcome him with open arms. He had paid more attention to arranging the politics around marrying her than actually caring about how she felt. But for all his wrong decisions, his feelings had always been genuine.

"But at the time," Folken thought, "even my feelings weren't strong enough."

He still felt unwavering loyalty to Emperor Dornkirk and he refused to abandon their carefully made plans just for what he saw was his personal happiness. Much had to be sacrificed for great things to be achieved. He had been so convinced of that.

But deep down, he knew that he was on the wrong side, that he was helping create a world that would be more chaotic than the current one. He felt ashamed now when he remembered how blind he had been to Dornkirk's folly, how weak he had been to be misled by such erroneous reasoning.

His conviction had always been something she admired about him but what he believed in was something she would never agree with. And his determination to try and make her see as he did only worsened his case with her. He was a fool to try and persuade her to go against her own principles when her conviction was just as firm as his was, or even more so.

They had quarreled about their beliefs on many occasions after she had rejected his first proposal. Their differences only grew after the attack on Fanelia and the subsequent attacks on Asturia and Freid. It was becoming clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him and though he found this understandable, he would not give up so easily.

Van's rejection of his offer to join Zaibach only made Folken more determined to win Eries, no matter what. It was nearly unbearable that the two people who meant most to him in the world were turning him away.

"With good reason," he now thought, "I was too blind to understand it then but they were both right to refuse me. I didn't deserve them then. I don't deserve them now. But somehow, I'm earning the love that they've chosen to give."

He had seen that Van wanted nothing to do with him and he had begrudgingly accepted it. This made it more difficult for him to accept Eries' refusal because it was just too much to have them both away from him. He and she were both obstinate to a fault.

She would not give in for as long as he continued to fight for the wrong cause. She never said that she didn't love him. And that was what gave him hope. Until the reason she would give him was that she did not and could never love him, he would continue to wait for her to change her mind about his proposal. He knew that she would not lie to him about her feelings, no matter how angry she was at him. If she hated him, she would tell him. And there were some days that he feared she would utter the words that would surely drive a dagger through his heart. But thankfully, she never did.

"I had been so foolish," he would often chide himself, "when all it would have taken for her to accept me was for me to change, for me to see the truth."

But he had been stubborn as well. And so they continued in that uncomfortable set of circumstances, both loving the other but disapproving of their decisions. They had been stuck for so long but neither would budge nor give concessions to the other. It was a wonder that things had worked out at all after so much contradiction.

Whenever he had the chance to speak to her in private, he would always remind her that his offer still stood, that the moment she changed her mind he would be very honored for her to accept his hand in marriage.

Her expressions varied though the intent was always the same. Sometimes she would refuse him coldly and calmly, other times with anger and disdain. The latter happened after the attacks on both Asturia and Freid. He had been foolish enough to seek her out knowing that she would surely be furious with him for what Zaibach had done, what _he _had allowed to happen. And there were times when she answered him with a sadness in her eyes and when she begged him to change _his _mind about Zaibach, to turn away from what she rightly saw as a path to even more pain and destruction. She wanted to protect him, to save him but he had not seen it then. He should have listened to her. But he was too preoccupied in Zaibach's plans that he failed to see the truth she was showing him.

But though Strategos Folken was an intelligent man, he always felt a weakness for seeing the princess even in the least favorable of circumstances. The opportunities became rarer and rarer as the war raged on and he seemed to grow more desperate to win her heart though his chances were growing slimmer and slimmer. She was slipping away from him but all he reached out for her all the same.

He remembered the last time he spoke to her before he defected from Zaibach. At that time he had believed that it would be the last time he would ever see her again and he had repeated his offer to her with a hint of desperation in his usually cold and collected tone. She refused him gently this time and again with a hint of sadness and to a certain extent, pity.

"You have been blinded by your idealism," she warned him, "you no longer see the wrongness of your deeds. It will destroy you if you do not stop this madness now."

There was desperation in her voice too. Because in spite of everything, she did care deeply about him and she wanted him safe from harm just as much as he wanted the same for her.

She was pleading him to stop but he knew that he could not. He was in too deep and there was no way of turning back now. He conveyed all of this in a powerful glance which she returned. He shook his head sadly in resignation and she understood all and was saddened by it. After all this, she wanted only the best for him.

He still wanted her, needed her, and so he repeated his proposal even if he already had a sense of what her answer would be.

"I still offer you a life free from the pain and the hurt of this world," he said earnestly, "if you will take it."

So much was happening already, and so much would happen still and at that moment, more than ever, he wanted, needed her by his side. He wanted to protect her from all the trouble that was coming. He wanted to keep her safe from danger.

She was not the kind of woman who needed rescuing, and he knew that well. She was strong and independent and she would be able to survive on her own. But he didn't want her to have to struggle in the coming days, not when so much was at stake. He wanted to give her a place where she no longer had to see horror and destruction around her.

She gave him the same sad, grave look she had given him so many times before and shook her head.

"How can you offer what you yourself do not have?" she replied, not maliciously but with genuine concern.

Her words stung but there was truth to it that he could not deny. If he wanted to be harsh he would say that she was the cause of his pain and suffering but that would be a lie. She had denied him the joy that he never really deserved but his suffering was self-inflicted.

He had run out of eloquent arguments and lovely words with which he would try to convince her. He also felt that he was running out of time. So he tried to ask again.

"Come with me," he said simply, "please."

And he was sure that he saw tears in her eyes. They glistened as she gave him another sad look. But she was firm, and she would not even allow her tears to fall. Not yet. Not in front of him.

"I can't," she replied simply.

"Then, I will wait," he said with conviction.

This was what he always said after all their arguments and conversations. This kept the line open, allowed for any chance for change to happen.

Whenever he said this, she would be both flattered and frustrated for him. Why should he keep torturing himself that way? Did he not know that it pained her to have to refuse him every time? But how could she accept him after all that had happened? It would be a betrayal of everything she had ever believed. She loved the man she knew was still in there somewhere, the man who loved her but did not yet know what this love would entail. Until he understood that, she could not possibly accept him, even if it hurt her to have to turn him down time and again.

"Why keep waiting?" she asked concernedly, questioning his decision for the first time, "It would be better for you to end all this, for your sake. Please just forget about me."

"I can't," he replied sincerely and sadly, "I've already tried."


	7. Chapter 7

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: Happy Birthday, Eries!_

_I just needed to post something on this special day. I know that I haven't updated in a while and for this I apologize. I got swamped with so many other things and I also got a bad case of writer's block. I didn't want to post anything that was crappily and hastily done so I put off posting for a while. I'm not sure when I can put up the next chapter but I hope that you're all still interested and that you keep reading!_

_Update: I apologize for the delay and I hope that you are all still interested in reading this. I have not been very motivated to write in the past month or so, or at least not motivated to continue this story even though I resolved I would do so diligently. But I think I am finally picking up the pace and the story may resume._

_This is a continuation from the flashback in the last chapter. It is told from both their points of view since they are simultaneously remembering these events in their past; Folken during his imprisonment and Eries as she recounts the story to her friends in Fanelia. _

_I meant it to be the last flashback chapter but it turned out longer than I expected so I split the events into two chapters and revised the rest of the story. So much goes on during these chapters so I wanted to give each development some justice._

_I got extra inspiration from the release of the truly epic teaser trailer for Thor 2: The Dark World. It seemed appropriate to include it._

_And though I didn't plan it, some of this is again reflective of my favorite Jane Austen novel. I'm sorry if you see familiar words again. I can't help it. And so much of that novel reflects how I always envision Folken and Eries interacting with each other so it's just a perfect fit, albeit it may seem a little uncreative on my part._

_Any feedback would be most welcome and I would love to hear from you, lovely readers!_

_Thank you so much!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What will you sacrifice for what you believe?"

The question haunted Folken for many nights. The more he reflected on it, the more he doubted the beliefs that had driven him for ten years. He had paid a heavy price for this fight; he had done things he would be guilty about for the years to come; he had contributed to the destruction of the world in the hopes of building a new one. He had turned away the people he loved the most and he had disappointed those who loved him. He knew the meaning of sacrifice. His choices had cost him his happiness.

"I have myself to blame for my misery," he thought, "I owe Emperor Dornkirk my life. And so I must support him in all his plans as payment for that debt."

He had managed to do so for ten years but now, when the plans were about to be fulfilled, now was he struck with doubts. One after the other, strange events were occurring that made him question all his convictions. These disruptions Dornkirk attributed to the presence of the girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki. He considered her an anomaly in the fabric of fate and he and Folken had done everything they could to undo the damage her presence in Gaea had caused.

But the more Folken obeyed Dornkirk, the more he doubted him. All of Eries' warnings and counsel echoed in his mind. He never forgot anything she told him although he constantly denied their truth. He told himself that it was too late to back out now, that he was already past the point of no return. She was the one who had to yield, not him. And yet, doubt gnawed at him.

And it was after the deaths of Nariya and Eriya that he finally realized his errors and the sacrifice he had made for what he believed in.

"You were always right, my dearest Eries," he thought as he mourned his faithful cat-girls, "I was a fool to deny it."

So he fled to Fanelia, starting a painful path to atonement.

When she first heard of the destruction of the flying fortress Vione, Princess Eries was speechless and incredulous. The report said that there were no survivors and the list of passengers aboard the ship was recited. She could not reveal how she truly felt upon receiving the news since it was given during a council meeting but if the other ministers had been observant of her reaction they would have noticed that a dark shadow had fallen across her face and that her posture was even more rigid than usual.

She endured the rest of the council meeting as calmly as she could but the moment it was over and they all parted ways, she went straight to her chambers, and locked the door. Not being one for hysterics, her reaction came gradually and she managed to sit very still on her bed as she struggled to come to terms with what she had just heard.

Then, in spite of her tremendous powers of self-control, she began to tremble and eventually she was shaking from the exertion of suppressing her own sobs. The effort was too much that she simply gave in and covered her face with both hands as her tears flowed down her cheeks. She made sure that her sobs were not so audible so that she would not alarm people who happened to be passing by the hall. Even all alone in her room she was so careful.

But she mourned, and she mourned deeply.

A part of her was still in denial and she didn't want to accept the truth just yet. But still the tears came when she considered that it might well have been true.

She struggled to find any words to express how she felt. She wanted to scream and shout but she dared not. The pain was threatening to consume her and she knew she had to let it out before she exploded.

"Why?" she wailed, "Why did this happen?"

It would be a lie to say that she had never expected this. Considering all of Zaibach's dangerous doings, it was practically inevitable. But she had never wished it upon him and just the thought of his death had been the subject of her nightmares.

And now, when the horror was becoming a reality, she could not bear it.

"It can't be," she thought obstinately, "I don't know how but you must have survived. You would have found a way to escape, I'm sure of it."

Her heart was broken. Never had she felt how much she loved him than at that moment when it seemed that all love was in vain.

She had always loved him but could never agree with what he was doing. She loved him for his conviction but not for what he was fighting for. If she had been weaker, she would have accepted his proposal a long time ago.

"But we would not have been happy," she thought, also trying to console herself, "Perhaps only at the start. But as time passed, I would not be able to accept what you were doing. We would have quarreled often. We would have destroyed each other."

And though at first such words seemed like some way of compensating for the missed opportunities, she knew that they were true. And yet never had she regretted refusing more than at this moment.

"You are a good man," she thought, staunchly refusing to think of him in the past tense, "and I know you were only doing what you thought was right, misguided though you were. I believed in you, I always have."

Just as he had always waited for her to change her mind, she had always waited for him to change his beliefs. They had been stuck at this for so long but each one held to even the tiniest sliver of hope. Even now, despite the report, Eries clung to the hope that he was still alive. She wanted another chance with him, one that she would not waste.

"Please," she prayed to any god that would listen to her, "please save him."

Weeks later, when Folken surrendered himself to seek asylum in Asturia, Eries came to believe in miracles.

She was beyond thankful to see him alive and well again and was even more surprised and pleased to know that he had finally turned his back on Zaibach. She observed him carefully and saw that he had truly changed, that he was the man she had always loved. It was more than she had ever hoped for, another chance. This time, she would not waste it.

It took a while before she had to chance to speak to him alone. He was always surrounded by Asturian officials or his watchful, suspicious brother. The few times that he managed to catch her eye, he gave her a sad, mysterious look that she could not decipher. But there was certainly still _something _there.

She was afraid of what she would do and afraid that he no longer cared for her but she decided that she would still try to reach out to him. How could he, after all the times she had turned him down?

And yet, she needed to speak to him. At the very least, he had the right to know that she had always loved him and that she loved him still. It may have seemed like a fool's errand but she felt it was necessary. Everything needed to be clear and settled between them.

One evening, she managed to catch him as he was heading towards his quarters after another grueling meeting.

"Lord Folken," she called out his name.

At the sound of her voice, he turned to look at her and gave a respectful bow.

He had never been able to speak with her in private since he came back though he always tried to steal a glance at her when he could. He missed her so much and yet now, more than ever, he realized that he had never deserved her. But he still relished the chance to speak with her and was glad that she had taken the initiative he was too cowardly to take. He didn't know what to expect but just decided that he would enjoy whatever opportunity he had to be around her, since these were few and far between.

"I hope you are well," she said hesitantly, not sure of how to begin.

"I am, thank you," he replied politely though he felt equally nervous.

"I trust they have been treating you decently," she continued, her concern showing on her face.

"With more kindness than they think I deserve," he answered humbly, watching for her reaction.

"Do not be too hard on yourself," she objected, "you have done a very noble thing and we owe you so much. You're helping us end this war."

"You owe me nothing," he said earnestly, "I am only trying to make amends for all my own failings. I only hope this will be enough."

"It will be, I am sure of it," she told him encouragingly, but then was at a loss as to what else to say. They were past the point of exchanging pointless pleasantries with one another.

"Thank you," he said, looking at her with a sad, grateful smile. She returned it and he felt his heart expand slightly.

It was so strange. They had so much to say to each other and yet as they stood face to face, they were tongue-tied. So much was holding them back from expressing how they felt, including their own powers of self-control. They were eager to share everything and yet more afraid of how they would be received. As always between them, there was so much uncertainty and tension.

After looking at each other for a few moments and standing awkwardly, unable to continue the conversation, Folken turned to leave, to save her the discomfort of doing so. He wanted to linger some more in her company, if only to spend some precious time with her but he could not think of a good excuse to do so and to stay longer now would seem inappropriate.

But as he turned around, she spoke.

"If your offer still stands," Eries said shyly but resolutely, "I would be very happy to accept it."

He stiffened before turning to stare at her in utter disbelief. She was looking at him hopefully, all the love she had kept hidden reflected in her eyes, and he felt powerless to react. This was better than he had dared hope. This was everything that he had ever dreamed of and more. He could not believe his good fortune. He had never thought that his seeking redemption would ever be rewarded in such a wonderful way.

A thousand wondrous scenarios presented themselves in Folken's mind at that moment. He felt deliriously happy.

And then, like a dagger piercing his heart, he remembered. Black wings.

There never was much of a future for them together, as he had recently realized. A life in Zaibach would have ended in tragedy, one way or another and he was now glad that she had not had to experience all of that.

But now, with his curse, there was nothing for them, no future at all. And he had brought it all on himself with his foolish choices and the many things he had done. He was paying the price for his sins and she deserved someone better than even the best that he could be.

He would only bring her more pain and he had no intention of doing that. He closed his eyes and sighed. But it had to be done.

She was watching him nervously, waiting for his answer with bated breath. She had not expected him to react immediately since her answer would have come as a surprise to him. But she held on to some faint hope that he still felt the same way about her as he had always professed to.

There were tender looks and expressions he gave her even without words that made her feel that after all this time and after all that had happened, he still felt something for her. She was not one prone to delusions so she was fairly certain of what she had observed in him since his return to Asturia. And so she waited for his answer expectantly.

"I," he began tentatively, "I…thank you for your kindness. But I'm afraid it's too late."

And just as he had uttered those words, he immediately regretted them when he saw the look in her eyes. He had wanted to save her from pain but he saw that the damage had already been done, and he hated himself for it.

But he knew that it was necessary, even if it meant breaking both their hearts.

She recovered quickly, as was her way, and she managed to conceal her true feelings behind a mask of coldness. That had always been her best defense.

She felt foolish and embarrassed. It should not have been too surprising. After all, what kind of man would continue to wait for a woman who had rejected him so many times already? How could she have expected so much of him when he had so many other things on his mind?

"I see," she said gravely, "Please forgive me for bringing it up."

He saw in an instant that she had misunderstood. She thought that he no longer loved her. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

"You don't understand," he said desperately, taking a few steps towards her, "please let me explain."

"That won't be necessary," she answered icily before turning and walking away as briskly as she could.

He watched her go with dismay but he could not run after her just yet, not without a plan.

It could not end this way, not when he had so little time left. There had been enough conflicts and misunderstandings between them over the years and he did not want to have to leave with yet another issue left unresolved. He must tell her the truth.

"I will make this right," Folken thought resolutely, "I will make you see why I had to do this."


	8. Chapter 8

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: This is to be the last of the flashback chapters. I'm sure of it now._

_I apologize for the long delay between posting new chapters. I was in a bit of a slump, writing wise and I got caught up with my other fandoms and stories. But there aren't a lot of chapters to go and I'm going to get to work on them right away._

_We will finally reach the point just before the beginning of the story and then all subsequent chapters will be set back in the "present" storyline. I do hope you like the events that led to the story and how Folken and Eries' relationship developed._

_I apologize in advance if a lot of this chapter seems cheesy and fluffy. But that was intentional. After all the angst, I wanted them to have some happy moments together at last._

_And I have to mention that so much of this chapter and the whole story as well were inspired by the song "After All" (written by Dean Pitchford and Tom Snow). I love that song and it fits so well with most of my ships even if it is quite old. _

_Any feedback, comments, criticisms will be most welcome! I'd really love to hear from you, I cannot stress that enough. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it as well. Unless the cheese was too much. In which case, please do share your annoyance with me._

_Thank you so much for reading!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What a fool I was!" the princess berated herself as she sat alone at her dressing table. She held her head in her hands in frustration as she recalled all she had said with regret and frustration.

"How could I expect him to love me still after all the times I rejected him?" she thought ruefully, "And how could I have been so foolish to impose on him when he has clearly more important things to attend to?"

She clutched her head in exasperation. She had not thought things through and now she would have to pay for her rashness. The results of their strange conversation did not change her feelings in the slightest. On the contrary, she now felt them more acutely, and she wished more than ever that he could have accepted her.

But his words echoed in her head.

"_But I'm afraid it's too late."_

So that was that. Her answer came too late and he had given up waiting for her, as she had always advised him to do. Now that he had succeeded in forgetting her, how could she fault him for doing so? But she felt the pain of rejection bitterly, even if she knew that she had no one but herself to blame.

She loved him and wanted to be with him at his hour of need. She wanted to help him get through this very difficult time but she was in no position to do so. He had made that perfectly clear. And yet, she could not forget the sadness in his eyes when he had refused her. Was there pity there? She did not want that.

But she also recalled that the moment she said that she would marry him, his face lit up, albeit very briefly. She had not imagined it; he had been happy to hear it. So what was holding him back?

"What's the use of thinking about that now?" she thought as she shook her head, "I missed my chance. We both missed our chances. And now, there's nothing more to be said."

She would have to nurse her broken heart as best as she could and she now wondered if she would be able to face him in the coming days. At the very least, she would have to try. But it would not be easy.

Her reverie was interrupted by a soft tapping at her window. Eries stood up from her dressing table and readjusted the sash on her robe before walking towards the large glass window-doors that led to a small balcony. She had never heard such a sound before and though there seemed a slight security risk, something in her gave her courage to face it. And she was driven by great curiosity and the eagerness to be distracted from her sad thoughts.

As she approached the glass door, a sense of anticipation overtook her and she felt inexplicably excited as she carefully drew aside the drapes. The sight before her left her speechless. She raised her hands to her mouth and stared incredulously at the figure of Folken de Fanel standing on her balcony, his chest bare, sporting two large, black wings.

He stopped tapping on the window and looked at her intensely. He let his hands drop to his sides, as if to present himself and his wings for her inspection. With trembling hands, she managed to open the doors so that she could get a better look at him. She stared and stared, unable to form a coherent sentence as she struggled to take in what was before her.

Hesitantly, she took a few steps towards him, dropping her hands from where they had been covering her mouth.

"It's really you," she whispered still in amazement.

He nodded, sighing in relief that she was not horrified or furious at his sudden appearance. He could not wait for the next day to be able to speak with her and he had run out of other ideas of how to reach her.

"Forgive this sudden intrusion, Princess," he said sincerely, "I know that this is all highly improper and I can offer no proper justification for it. But I needed to see you."

Then, mustering enough audacity, he took one of her hands gently in his real one.

"And I needed you to see _me_," he added sadly.

She looked at him in confusion although she was already beginning to understand. There had always been talk of the unusual origins of the queen of Fanelia, and therefore, there had been enough rumors about the nature of her sons. That he was Draconian was not a complete shock. In fact, the sight of such majestic wings on an already beautiful man only elicited wonder and admiration.

No, there was something else he was showing her. Then, she suddenly realized it was the color of his wings. And though she did not know the particulars, a chill went through her as she looked at them again and she already knew that this meant something terrible.

"They're not supposed to be black, are they?" she asked nervously, struggling to suppress tears that threatened to fall.

"No," he answered, shaking his head gravely. That was explanation enough.

She gasped and clutched his hand tighter before bringing it quickly to her lips as she began to cry. Folken was surprised at such a gesture and looked at her tenderly. Forsaking all other constraints of propriety, he moved closer and held her in his mechanical arm.

She let go of his hand and put her arms around him in a tight, desperate embrace as she sobbed into his chest. He hugged her back, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. They held each other this way for a while.

After some time, once Eries had calmed down somewhat, she pulled away reluctantly from him and took his right hand. She was still in possession of some of her senses and the practical side of her prevailed at this moment. It would not do to have someone see them both in a seemingly compromising position in the middle of the night, especially since Folken's allegiances were still considered questionable. And ruining Eries' reputation at such a crucial time would also only make matters more complicated. For all the power of their emotions, they were still careful.

"Come inside," she said simply, "before anyone sees you."

He obeyed and then closed the glass doors behind him. She closed the drapes before turning to face him.

"This," she began emotionally, "this is what you meant by its being too late."

He nodded sadly and regretted causing her more pain. But he needed everything to be clear between them and now that the truth was out, he felt like a burden had been lifted from him.

"I'm sorry for causing any misunderstanding," he told her earnestly, "I did not know how to explain this to you earlier this evening. You took me completely by surprise."

"And you've just returned the favor," she replied with a small smile. He returned the gesture before turning serious once more. Because of his condition, there was a certain urgency to all of his actions and he did not want to leave anything unresolved.

He took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes and tried not to get lost to them as he spoke.

"You must never think that I stopped loving you even for a moment," he declared ardently if not very coherently, "my feelings have only grown stronger as time passed and you cannot imagine how happy you made me when you said that you accepted my offer. And you can't know how painful it was for me to have to refuse but I had to because I love you even if I never deserved you and you don't deserve to be made unhappy by my own faults. Dearest Eries, I…"

She stopped his mouth with a kiss, placing her hands on his face and pulling him close. He could not and would not resist this so he simply put his arms around her and pulled her even closer, leaning into the kiss eagerly, hungrily, and holding as her tight as if this was the last time she would ever be in his arms.

As for her, it was enough to hear that he loved her, that he had never stopped loving her. She would endure everything else; face whatever monsters appeared if only to be with him. She kissed him passionately, desperately, almost violently as they tried to somehow make up for so much lost time. She understood that time was precious and she was determined not to waste a single moment.

At length, they pulled away breathlessly and leaned their foreheads against each other while still holding each other close.

"I need you to know," Eries said softly, "that I've loved you all along. But I was afraid and suspicious, and I did not trust you completely. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," he replied sincerely, "You were right not to trust me. I was selfish and foolish and my actions have only led to suffering. I am glad that I did not drag you into such a life."

She shook her head as tears began to fall once more, and she leaned her hands on his chest.

"But maybe if I had not been so stubborn," she cried out ruefully, "I could have helped you. Perhaps I could have prevented all this."

"Please do not blame yourself for anything that has happened to me," he told her gently, "all of this is my doing, and you have had no part in it. And now, in my darkest hour, you are the only light."

She raised a hand to cradle his face and he leaned into her touch.

"What are we to do?" she asked tearfully.

He looked at her lovingly and tried to give her a reassuring smile. But he could not mask the pain he was feeling, and soon his own tears began to fall as well.

"It would be best for you to simply forget about me," he counseled gently, echoing her words from long ago.

She recognized them immediately and shook her head. That was not going to work on her.

"I can't," she said firmly before echoing his own reply, "I've already tried. And even if I could, I wouldn't."

"But this is my curse," he objected, though he knew his words would be weak against her will.

"All curses can be broken," she declared unequivocally.

He gazed with even more love and admiration at the defiance in her face. She was stronger than he had imagined and he would be a fool to try and dissuade her from whatever she set her mind to. He had never deserved her love but now that she had chosen to give it, he could not refuse it. He did not see what kind of future waited for them but seeing the strength and hope in her eyes, he was beginning to believe in redemption.

If there was anyone who could break his curse, it would certainly be her.

"This changes nothing," she said suddenly, causing Folken to look at her in confusion.

There was so much to be thought and felt all at the same time that he wondered how she was not as overwhelmed as he was by it all. But trust Eries to keep a level head even in the most complicated of situations. And it was clear that she would not accept his fate, which made it easier for him to believe there was still a chance he could reverse it.

"Marry me," she declared bluntly and resolutely, "we've put it off for long enough."

He opened his mouth to speak but could not find the words. Any objections he could think of only melted in the face of her defiance. Her will was iron and when she decided on something, nothing could dissuade her. She would not be gainsaid in this matter, and to be perfectly honest, he was not against it. After all, it was what he had always wanted, what _they _had always wanted. Timing be damned, they would be together for as long as they still could be.

Folken felt his heart expand in his chest and he felt happier than he had ever expected to feel. Somehow, he found it in himself to even laugh as he took fondly in his arms once more and lifted her up jubilantly. She sighed with relief at such a warm reception and joined in his laughter, her arms around his neck. They were determined to be happy even if fate itself was against them.

They arranged the wedding discreetly, both deciding that it would be best to keep it secret. The political situation was complicated enough and there would surely be a number of objections to their decision. And Eries wasn't about to let anyone else get in the way of their happiness, not after all they had endured. Folken marveled at her determination and drew strength from her will. Now that she was with him in his fight, he felt that anything was possible and he even hoped that there was some way that his curse could be broken.

After much discussion, they decided that they only ought to involve as few people as possible, so as not to jeopardize their plans. They had a simple, secret ceremony two nights after their meeting with two sworn witnesses, Dryden and Hitomi. They chose these two because they knew that they could be trusted not to reveal their secret and because the two had already been indirectly involved in their story.

Dryden, of course, was thrilled to be invited to serve as witness since he had been rooting for them from the very beginning. He could not help but remind them of how he had always believed that they were perfect match and they accepted his well wishes and teasing good-naturedly. He was also happy to be able to attend a joyous occasion as opposed to all the somber affairs and grim council meetings he had had to sit in recently. He wished them all the happiness in the world and expressed his confidence that they would have a better future than what he had almost had with Eries' sister. He saw how much they loved each other and was proud to be a part of that.

Through her powers, Hitomi had already sensed that there was something going on between them and her visions had been confirmed once she confronted them about it. She was glad to be of help to them and also gave them more hope. Her visions had shown her that Eries and Folken's wedding might somehow save his life. She could not give specifics because what the visions provided was limited but she did mention that she had stopped seeing Folken's death and instead saw a flurry of white feathers in the darkness.

This was more than enough to reassure them and to make them believe in a future. She promised that she would keep their secret although she advised Folken to tell Van about it some time. She was sure that the young king would someday overcome his anger at his brother and welcome him back home.

Folken knew that he owed this second chance at life to Eries and now more than ever did he put his faith in her. Their love would be his salvation and he no longer doubted it. Instead of dwelling on his failed decisions and regretting his past actions, he devoted every spare moment he had to Eries. She did the same, finding as much time as she could away from her duties to spend time with her husband.

They were both so adept at being inconspicuous that no one in the palace suspected a thing and even Dryden and Hitomi were impressed at how expertly the couple was able to mask their true feelings. But one could sense that there was something different about Folken and Eries, something lighter about their aura, even if one could never guess what caused this inexplicable air of felicity.

The moments together during the day did not come often during the day but they made the most of the circumstances, both determined to be happy. Every night, however, they spent completely entangled in each other's arms, reveling in conjugal bliss. They tried not to worry about how long this paradise would last but instead, cherished every moment they still had together.

And when the day finally came for them to part, they both knew for certain, in their heart of hearts, that they would see each other again.

"_I will return to you, I swear it."_

_Hands clasped tight until a powerful beam of light forces them apart. But they continue to reach for each other, sealing a promise that they will be together again someday._

"_I will wait for you."_


	9. Chapter 9

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: And we're back in Fanelia. Things are moving more smoothly for our heroine at the moment but don't worry, there are few more interesting developments up ahead. I'm quite pleased that I've been able to write this much so quickly. Inspiration is flowing once more._

_I hope you like what happens in this chapter. And as always, I would love to hear all your comments and feedback._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After hearing such a riveting story, Merle and Celena grew eager for Folken's return because they longed to see the happy reunion with his family. They were moved to tears and laughter by the whole story and this experience only served to deepen their fondness for Eries.

The two girls grew more impatient as the days passed and they wondered how Eries could bear it. But they admired her fortitude and saw that she would not be defeated by the separation. Together, the two constantly planned ways in which they would celebrate Folken's return. Merle even contemplated the idea of welcoming Hitomi back someday since she began to admit that she missed the other girl's company and knew only too well how much Van missed her too.

For his part, the young king had also been moved by hearing Folken and Eries' story. And for this Eries was grateful. He now had a glimpse of the man his brother had been during the years in Zaibach, and how in spite of everything, Folken had always been a good man. Van had forgiven his brother completely now, though some wounds still smarted, they were healing. And he was growing eager to see Folken again soon. There was so much for them to talk about. They too needed to make up for lost time.

"Do you have any idea of when he will come back?" Van asked Eries one day.

"None," she replied, shaking her head, "but I can feel something and though I can't explain it, I know he's still out there and that he will fulfill his promise to me."

"I don't see how anyone could break a promise to you," Van told her with a smile, "and if he makes you wait too long, he'll have me to answer to."

Eries laughed at this. She and Van had grown closer during her stay and now they truly felt like family.

After having shared her history with Folken with his brother, Eries felt a greater connection to the young man. They had no secrets from each other and he often sought her advice on various matters of state. He also went out of his way to take care of her and to make sure that she was always comfortable and had all that she required.

"Honestly, Van, you must stop spoiling me," she would tease, "I can manage very well on my own and you have many other matters to attend to."

"I just want to make sure that when my brother comes back, he will see that you have been well attended to," Van would argue good-naturedly, "and besides, it's not all for you that I'm doing this. I also want to do right by my nephew or niece."

"Well, for my child's sake, then, I shall endure your attentions," Eries said with a grin. She put a hand on her growing belly and stroked it tenderly. Whenever she felt life stir within her, she remembered how blessed she was to have a wonderful new family. And the child's movements were also constant reminders of the love she shared with Folken and of all the trials they had endured to gain their happiness.

Van had never expected to be an uncle but now he was growing excited for the addition to the family. After all that they had gone through in the past few years, a child, pure and unblemished by the world, was most welcome. Merle and Celena were likewise eagerly awaiting the birth of Eries' baby. This, at least, had a more definite arrival date and they all wanted to be a part of the child's life.

"I don't think I'll be able to prevent my child from being spoiled by a doting uncle and two devoted aunts here in Fanelia," Eries teased them, "and not to mention the devoted aunt who lives in Asturia."

Millerna had not yet been able to visit due to various reasons but she wrote her sister constantly and demanded all the latest news. Eries kept her up to date on everything and enjoyed receiving her younger sister's lively letters detailing her activities at court. It was clear that Millerna missed her older sister dearly and she always asked for Eries' advice on many things. But though Eries continued to show her support, she also knew that her little sister was growing up into whom she was always meant to be and that she was dealing with all her added responsibilities with the maturity and strength of a true queen. Eries was exceedingly proud of her.

"You must understand that my letters to you will always be much shorter than yours," Eries wrote, "because life here in Fanelia is much more tranquil and ordered than the hustle bustle of our capital. Sometimes, I am surprised by how peaceful it is here and I really cannot complain. It is a beautiful country and everyday it continues to recover from the ravages of the war. Everything grows here, everything blooms. Soon, there will be no trace of any of that unpleasantness anymore. It is wonderful to bear witness to a country coming alive once more.

I confess that though I miss some aspects of my life in Asturia (being with you among the things I miss the most, of course), I am adapting rather well to this new way of life. It may not be as tense and intriguing as the Asturian court but it has its challenges and I am learning many new things about this wonderful country and its people. I don't mean to be disloyal to Asturia. You know me too well to doubt my love for our country. But I shall serve it in a different way now. Asturia will always be the land of my birth and I will always be Asturian. But I have begun a new chapter in my life, and it is here that I belong now.

I wish you would not worry about me too much, my dear sister, because I am truly very happy here and the longer I stay, the more I am convinced that there is nowhere else I would rather be."

So the days passed idyllically, and Eries' belly grew larger and larger. She felt the physical changes more acutely as it became more and more difficult to go on long walks. She easily grew breathless though she could still move about. Her condition only made her companions more concerned about her and Van, Merle, and Celena constantly fussed over her to make sure that she had everything she needed.

"Honestly, you act as if I'm completely incapacitated," she complained one day, "I'm fine; I can manage."

"We can't be too careful," Van would point out, "we have to think of the baby."

"Van Slanzar de Fanel," Eries protested in a motherly tone, "Do not think for a moment that I am less concerned about the welfare of my own child than you are."

"Of course, of course," Van replied, shrinking back slightly, "I am just trying to help."

"I know you are, my dear," Eries replied in gentler tone, "but really, you shouldn't worry about me too much. I'll be fine. And I'm taking very good care of your nephew or niece."

They were all content with her reassuring response and they all somehow left her alone. They knew well that Eries was a strong and independent woman who could take very good care of herself and who would never do anything to put the baby in harm's way.

As Eries approached the seventh month of her pregnancy, another big change began to emerge, one that was not wholly unexpected but nevertheless still disquieting. This involved Celena.

Although Eries and Van had stopped worrying about Celena for a while, neither of them forgot completely that she had once been a fearsome warrior. So far she had exhibited no signs of anger or aggression, in fact she had been the exact opposite of what Dilandau had been, but nevertheless, Eries continued to watch over her carefully. Other than preventing any danger, Eries was also driven by a genuine fondness for the meek young lady and the princess always hoped that the shadow of the past would soon leave Celena completely. There were moments when the girl looked profoundly sad as she struggled to piece together the memories of an entire decade. Even if she was encouraged to forget about the past, she could not help but try to reconstruct it. She at least wanted to know what it was she needed to forget.

And during that period, Celena began to feel a faint stirring within her, a force she could not explain. She was not ill or weak. On the contrary, she felt a surge of energy, so powerful that she did not know how to contain it. She was of a steady, gentle nature, but lately she had begun feeling more restless and agitated.

In her restlessness, Celena's appetite also increased and the formerly slight girl began to grow fleshier by the day. She could not explain why she felt constantly hungry and being a guest in the king's house, she was never deprived of any nourishment. On the contrary, her huge appetite and her ability to consume large amounts of food in a short time only amused the people around her and encouraged them to feed her more. They had not expected such a slim girl to eat so much and soon enough, she gained a considerable amount of weight. She had grown so much in size compared to when she first arrived in Fanelia that Merle could not help but grin at her friend.

"If you keep this up," the cat-girl teased, "you're going to be bigger than Lady Eries. And she's pregnant!"

Celena merely smiled and blushed at this and said that she couldn't explain why she felt so hungry all the time. No one criticized her for it, however, because they were all very supportive of her. And only Eries suspected something about this sudden change but she wanted to wait a bit longer and hoped that her suspicions were unfounded. After all, she had a growing appetite as well now that she was eating for two. But it looked like Celena was eating about the same amount.

But there were other, more serious changes that affected Celena more profoundly. She had sudden urges to do certain things that she was afraid of and there were moments where her temper would spike and she would feel inexplicably angry. All of these strange internal changes frightened her and she wanted them to go away.

One day, she confided all her fears to Eries and the princess listened with growing apprehension. If the constant hunger was not so serious, the other effects were surely signs of Dilandau's persona trying to assert itself over Celena once more. There could be no doubt that Dilandau was involved in this but Eries did not know how she would handle it. And she knew that she would somehow have to explain all of this to Van, who had come to like Celena very much and treat her like his own sister. But it was a matter that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Why is all this happening to me, Lady Eries?" Celena asked distressfully, "I don't understand how I'm feeling and I don't know what to do."

Eries tried her best to reassure the frightened child and told Celena that she would do whatever she could to fix this. The lady still had no clear idea of how she would achieve such a thing but she knew there had to be something. After having come so far, having suffered so much, Celena did not deserve to be pushed back into the prison of her mind once more.

"I need to save her," Eries promised herself, "I will find a way to free her of this torment."

One thing was for certain, Van needed to know of this. Eries did not want to conceal the unpleasant truth from him for longer than necessary. But she decided it was best not to include Celena in the discussion for the moment. Eries was not sure how Van would react to the news and she did not want Celena to see the expression on Van's face when he heard what was happening. She wanted to protect the young girl from as much trauma as possible.

So one day, Eries took Van aside and told him of her suspicions. He listened to her with a grave air and when she finished, she watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction.

"What should we do now?" he said at length.

"That's what I want to find out," Eries replied seriously, "all the people who could give us answers are dead or gone and there is really no way of knowing what will happen next."

"Should we tell Allen about this?" the king asked.

"I have been thinking about that," Eries said, "but according to my last communication with him, he is off on a mission in very distant lands. To call him back urgently when we have so little to go on might only worsen the problem. Nothing has happened yet and if something were to happen, he might not get here in time to be of any use. No, I think it would be best to keep her under observation for now, until we know more."

Van was silent, his brow knotted in thought. Eries knew that serious expression well and she could see that he was remembering all the horrors of the war that had been caused by his sworn enemy. And now there was even the slightest threat that the monster might return to wreak havoc again, Van was already conditioning himself for a fight. He had worked so hard to rebuild what had been destroyed. He was not going to allow anyone to ruin everything again.

"I understand how you must be feeling," Eries told him gently, "but I do hope that you will try your best not to treat Celena any differently from the way you were treating her before. You've seen how she is and you know that she is nothing like the man we all fear. She is a kind, gentle, frightened young girl who doesn't understand what is happening to her. We need to help her as much as we can. She never asked for this fate to befall her."

Van looked at her gravely and nodded. She was right, of course, but he was not sure he would ever be able to look at Celena the same way again. He told Eries this and she made no objection. It may have been too much to ask of him to forget that there was a chance Dilandau could come back.

"This is not Celena's burden to bear alone," Eries said, "she has been fighting against Dilandau's return for the past few months and we must not let her efforts be in vain. She is stronger than she looks and I think that with the right support, she will be able to free herself of him."

"But knowing him," Van added grimly, "he will put up quite a fight."

"We don't know what's going to happen yet," Eries counseled, "but the best thing to do is to be prepared for the worst. We must decide now what we are going to do if Dilandau comes back. And I hope you won't be angry with my saying that in such a circumstance, revenge would not be our best option."

Van frowned at this and gave it some thought. His instinctive reaction to the mere thought of Dilandau was to kill him but he had already learned that no good would come from shedding more blood. And yet, Dilandau was a threat to all that he had worked for and he could not let that lunatic make any trouble.

"I understand what you're telling me," Van replied, "and I know that killing him will not bring anyone peace. But given even the slightest opportunity, he would not hesitate in killing me."

"I am well aware of that," Eries conceded, "which is why we must take every precaution to prevent him from hurting anyone. For now, we must keep a constant watch over Celena and the moment anything goes amiss, we must act quickly."

The plan was enacted immediately and discreetly. Eries and Van kept watch over Celena at all times and made sure that she was never left wandering alone. But they tried their best to not appear threatening or constraining. Instead, they were as supportive and caring of her as ever and this put her more at ease.

But there was still something inside her which seemed to be struggling to get out. It was growing more and more difficult to contain and as days passed, she grew weaker and weaker. She was afraid but also felt deeply sad. Whatever was trying to make its way out of her was driven by a loneliness so profound and painful that it was almost madness. It hurt her to try and keep this force in and the more it pushed, the more willing she was to set it free.

"I feel like there is something burning inside me," she thought but did not dare tell anyone, "a fire that grows larger and larger, hotter and hotter, until it might consume me entirely. Like there's someone inside me crying for help."

One stormy night, the pain was too much to bear so Celena rose from her bed and slipped past the sleeping castle guards and walked towards a secluded spot in the woods nearby. Thunder roared and lightning pierced the sky. She was clutching at her heart as her pulse raced and a fever overtook her.

"He's coming," she whispered before fainting as a bolt of lightning tore through her.

When the storm passed, there were two bodies lying unconscious in the middle of the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: I'm on a roll. There are only two chapters left after this so I can assure you that I will be posting one every two days. I'm so pleased with the pace at which I've managed to write these after putting it off for so long. But we shall soon reach the conclusion._

_I must say that I always try to involve Dilandau in every long-ish Escaflowne story I write. As much as I love Folken and Eries together, Dilandau will always be my favorite character and I feel that the story did not give him enough justice in the end. So I write fan fiction to rectify that. But I didn't include him here just for the sake of including him. I assure you that he has an important role to play in this story and one that will directly affect our beloved couple._

_I'm sure this does not come as a complete surprise since Celena had joined the story very early on. And I believe that to give justice to Celena, one must always consider Dilandau as an essential part of her life. Anyway, all will be explained in a hopefully satisfactory manner._

_Please let me know what you think of the developments in this chapter and I hope that you enjoy reading it._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He's back," Van declared gravely, as he stared at the unconscious figure of a silver-haired young man strapped to a bed. Those were the only restraints they would put on him for the moment. But there was no knowing what he would do when he woke up.

"It appears so," Eries agreed sadly. It was not as bad as they feared but nothing could be certain.

Unless one had seen him in action, it was hard to believe that the sleeping figure was one of the most dangerous warriors of the Zaibach Empire. There was a serene expression on his pale face which showed just how young he truly was. But there was no denying his identity. They waited in anxious anticipation for him to awaken.

But it was such a great comfort to see Celena escape unscathed by what had probably been an extreme ordeal. The girl was also asleep but she was lying in her room, safely away from Dilandau, and she was being guarded fiercely by Merle, who was determined to protect her friend from any danger.

Celena had shrunk back to the size she had been when she first arrived in Fanelia. Everyone now realized that the sudden spike in her appetite had been in preparation for Dilandau's arrival. She had had to gain enough bulk to be able to support two whole bodies. And somehow, it had worked.

From what they had seen, the split had not caused any external injuries to the two people involved. A medic had been sent for to check on Dilandau and he did not see anything physically wrong with the young man. Both bodies were intact and unblemished. Whatever had caused them to split had been powerful and precise.

"Perhaps it was too much for one body to contain two personalities," Eries surmised, "and somehow, the forces that had created Dilandau found a way for him to exist independently of Celena at last."

Eries was just glad that Celena was all right. From the looks of things, the girl was finally free of the burden of her darker self. Dilandau was a completely separate person now. And this way, it would be easier to deal with him.

Allen had been sent for and all the pertinent details of what had happened were relayed to him. Eries told him not to worry too much as his sister was safe and sound. She told him to leave the problem of Dilandau to her and Van for the time being.

Eries watched Van's reactions carefully because she wanted to make sure that he would not try to do anything rash. She knew that even the most serious discussions could be forgotten if emotions overcame reason. It was already taking so much of Van's self-control not to throw Dilandau in the dungeons or worse but he was following Eries' advice and was waiting patiently for what was to come.

It was a great help that the former captain of the Dragonslayers remained unconscious and so looked as peaceful as could be. Both Eries and Van wondered how much of the old Dilandau still remained in this new, frail-looking body. Though he had his own body now, separate from Celena, Dilandau was still very thin and his complexion was even paler than usual. He looked quite ill and weak, not at all the vigorous, fiery warrior Van remembered. The king almost pitied the figure lying there, a shadow of his old self. But any pity was soon overpowered by painful memories of fire and destruction. Dilandau's achievements were not easy to forget.

"I think it would be best if you let me talk to him first," Eries advised, "as much as a familiar face would be welcome to one who will surely wake up confused and disoriented, I doubt he will react favorably to your face."

"To say the least," Van replied, "I don't trust him but I also don't trust myself if I'm around him when I wake. But will it be safe for you to face him alone?"

"He's restrained, is he not?" Eries remarked, "Besides, there will be a guard just outside the door. I do not think he will try to hurt me…immediately. But I'm sure that he will demand an explanation for his current circumstances."

"But he is acquainted with you, is he not?" Van asked.

"Yes, we have spoken to each other on occasion whenever Folken would be on a mission from Zaibach," Eries answered, "I'm not sure how much Folken ever told him about our association with each other but Folken did mention that Dilandau was a keen observer and was always looking for a reason to tease. So I suppose the captain would know more than he let on. At the very least, I think he will recognize me."

"And even someone as depraved as Dilandau would not immediately attack a woman," Van thought, trying to give himself comfort, "especially a pregnant one."

"Are you sure you will be all right?" he repeated in concern, "I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry," Eries said comfortingly, "I know what I'm doing. Believe me, this isn't the first time I'll be negotiating with a highly volatile individual. I am not completely afraid of him."

Eries did not mention the other motive she had for speaking with Dilandau first since she wasn't sure of how Van would take it. And if he was completely unsympathetic, it would be perfectly understandable. But in spite of everything, Eries wanted to help Dilandau. She had witnessed firsthand the kind of damage ten years in Zaibach could do to a person but she knew that it was possible to survive the horrors and start afresh. It was difficult to compare the red-eyed man to Folken but she still felt some hope for him. She believed that he only needed to be given a chance.

"Perhaps there really a soft spot in my heart for the stolen children of Zaibach," Eries mused.

Crimson eyes snapped open and blinked, trying to get re-accustomed to light, after spending an unbearably long time in darkness.

"Where am I?" a faint voice whispered.

"Somewhere safe," another voice replied, "Do not be afraid."

Dilandau blinked again and looked around for the person who had spoken. But he was still too weak to get up so he leaned back against the soft pillow on the bed. It felt like ages since he had last slept in a bed, since he had last slept at all. The voice sounded familiar and since there were no shadows looming around him, no threat yet to be discerned, he did not make any sudden movements. He was still too tired to put up a fight.

"I'm sick of being afraid," he muttered bitterly in reply, "I was living in fear for far too long."

Eries listened to him in concern. It was too early to tell but already she thought that he seemed different somehow. Wherever it had been, it had clearly been unpleasant and she could not imagine what horrors he may have witnessed while trapped in Celena's consciousness.

"What do you remember?" she asked cautiously.

"Everything," he replied after a thoughtful pause, "even some things I would rather forget."

He tried once more to get up and he managed to push himself up slightly against the pillow so that he could get a good look at whom he was talking to. He never liked being ignorant of his circumstances. He squinted at the figure seated not far from his bed. The lady looked back at him calmly.

"I know you," he declared slightly eagerly, "you're the second princess of Asturia."

"You're absolutely right," Eries answered, nodding in acknowledgment, "but my circumstances have changed somewhat recently."

"Yes, if I recall correctly," Dilandau added with a hint of slyness, "you're the one Folken always fancied."

Eries could not help but smile at this. Clearly, his memory was sharper than she had anticipated.

"And now I'm his wife," she confirmed serenely.

Dilandau took note of her increased size and made the logical conclusion.

"Well, you two certainly didn't waste any time," he commented wryly.

Eries wasn't sure if his sense of humor was a good sign but she could not help but enjoy his little jibe. In spite of everything, he had not lost his spirit. At least, he was not totally in despair.

"Where is he, then?" the young man asked, "I'd like to speak with him."

"He..is not here," Eries answered carefully, "I don't know where he is and I'm still waiting for him to return."

"I see," said Dilandau, "so are we in Asturia then?"

"No, we are not," Eries replied, "but we shall discuss that later. What I need to know is why have you come back?"

Dilandau paused and gave this some thought. He could not explain how he had somehow broken away from Celena Schezar's mind and body and why this had happened. It was all still a blur to him. All he knew was that he was alive again, after feeling dead for so long.

"I escaped," he said simply, "and I never want to go back to that hateful place again. I want to go back to Zaibach."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Eries explained as gently as she could, "the place that you knew is no more. Zaibach lost the war."

The silver-haired soldier's eyes widened in shock and dismay as he let the news sink in. It was worse than he had expected.

"So the war is over," he said gravely, "and all my men are dead. There is nothing for me here."

He leaned back against his pillow and sighed with resignation.

"You ask me why I've returned," he continued, "Well, I don't know why. But no matter what happens now, I'm never going back to that cold, empty darkness again. I'd rather die. A proper death this time."

"I understand," Eries said somberly, "The situation is rather complicated at the moment. But I am sure we will come to a suitable arrangement."

The young soldier merely shrugged and looked away from his companion. He was growing sleepy again and he wanted to rest. Eries thought it best to leave him for now and discuss what she had heard with Van. From what she had seen, there was not much to be feared. She was still on her guard, of course, and she wouldn't put it past Dilandau to cause any mischief once he was fully recovered. But there was definitely something different about him. His experience had clearly drained him of much of his ferocity and hate. His eyes glowed with life but no longer with the same bloodthirsty madness that had driven him during battle. Now, he looked completely exhausted.

But just as she was about to leave the room, the door was thrown open and Celena Schezar burst in.

"Celena!" Eries cried out in alarm, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see him," the girl replied resolutely.

"Are you quite well enough?" Eries asked in concern, "Even he is still recovering from what you both suffered."

"I'll be fine," the young girl said firmly, "don't worry about me."

Eries nodded and watched as Celena approached Dilandau's bed. The soldier had immediately become alert when he heard someone enter and now he was staring intently at the new visitor. For a few minutes, they simply gazed at each other silently but they seemed to be communicating in a way that did not require words or gestures. At length, Celena spoke.

"So, it really is you," she said in a tone of wonder and relief, "And now, you're finally free."

"I know you," Dilandau said in a tone that was almost gentle. They had shared nightmares together and at one point in each other's lives, one had lived in the other's cage.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Celena told him sincerely, "I heard your cries for help and I was afraid something bad had happened to you."

"Well, here I am," Dilandau declared with another shrug.

Celena nodded and smiled. Her presence seemed to have a calming effect on the other so he nodded back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. The girl took a chair and placed it by his bedside and then sat and watched him silently.

Eries watched this whole exchange with interest. She had been afraid for Celena at first but now she realized that if there was any person in the world Dilandau would not harm, it was Celena. They shared a unique and powerful bond, tied by something even stronger than blood or romance. This connection would finally be tested now that they were distinct and apart from each other. But Eries felt certain that it was a link that could never be broken.

All this gave Eries hope. There were still certain things to sort out between Dilandau and Van. Then, Allen would arrive and they would all discuss what to do next. But from the way things looked at the moment, Eries thought that things had turned out much better than they had all expected.

Now, with Celena's influence, Eries thought, Dilandau might be less of a danger than they had feared. She saved him and in so doing, saved them all. A part of the girl's gentle soul is in him, and that could grow strong enough to cleanse him of the poison of his old self.

"But how is it possible?"

Folken stared at the report in astonishment. The Ispano had mysteriously furnished him with a copy because his destiny had been linked with the subject in question. Dilandau Albatou.

Through some great force, the Ispano had managed to split Dilandau completely from Celena Schezar and provide the former with his own flesh and bone while the latter retained control of her own body. Folken had never thought it possible for Dilandau to return completely without overpowering Celena's consciousness. But it seemed that the Ispano were capable of anything.

"Nothing goes to waste," one of the Ispano had declared enigmatically, "When the forces of Destiny have been tampered with, we repair the damage. The sorcerers of Zaibach created an anomaly. They trapped two souls in one body. This could not be allowed to go on. Both souls needed to be freed. So we fixed them."

It seemed like such a simple explanation for a very complicated and incredible process but Folken did not question it. The members of the Ispano tribe had proven time and again that they knew what they were doing and he felt honored to be contributing to their work.

He was glad to learn of this change in Dilandau's fate. In his own way, he had been fond of the crazed captain of the Dragonslayers, in spite of all their differences. They had worked together for many years and shared some painful experiences. When Folken first learned about the complications with Celena Schezar, he regretted not having been more observant of Dilandau. While he was glad that he had not taken part in the gruesome experiments that had created this "anomaly", he wished that he had been able to help. In spite of all the crimes Dilandau had committed, he did not deserve such a horrible end as to be rendered as if he had not even existed. No, that was fate worse than death.

Now, he would have a chance at a new life, just like me, Folken thought, and hopefully, he will make better choices this time. That was difficult to tell with an individual as volatile as Dilandau but Folken had a feeling that the experience of being trapped and alone had effected some change on the former soldier.

"There is another reason we have shown you this report," one of the Ispano remarked, interrupting Folken's train of thought, "and it concerns you more directly."

"I'm listening," Folken replied respectfully.

"As with your case," the strange creature explained, "Dilandau Albatou's restoration to life comes at a price. Therefore, we will need him to render us certain services in order to repay the debt."

"Of course," Folken said, growing slightly apprehensive and excited about what would be said next. He had a feeling that it would be good news.

"And so," the Ispano continued, "as soon as we have reached a suitable arrangement with him, we shall no longer be requiring your services."

Folken stared back in wonder, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. Luckily, the Ispano repeated the information in clearer terms.

"As soon as Dilandau is ready," the mysterious being clarified, "he will take your place and you will be released from your contract with us. You will be free to go home."


	11. Chapter 11

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together._

_Note: This is the penultimate chapter!_

_(Such a good word. I always try to find an excuse to use it.)_

_This is the mildest characterization of Dilandau I have ever done and I hope it wasn't completely out of character. I feel that his ordeal of "disappearing" and living trapped inside Celena for several months would have sobered him up a bit. I didn't want him wallowing in despair and self-pity but I didn't want him running around burning down the country either. I tried to find a balance that would give him better chances of surviving in the new world._

_I regretted not giving him a bigger part but then I reminded myself that this is primarily a story about Folken and Eries. It was enough that he was even included, I suppose. And he always seems to be around during "particular" circumstances (if you've read "Beyond Aeaea", you'll know what I mean.)_

_Please do leave a review since we are so close to the end and I'd love to know what you think of the story. Thank you for reading!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I suppose stranger things have happened," Eries mused as she looked back on the progress made with Dilandau in the past month or so, "but not much stranger than this."

She made this observation while watching Celena talk excitedly to a bored looking Dilandau while Van looked on suspiciously from one side. But neither made a hostile move towards the other and all was well.

Bizarre or not, she could not complain about how things turned out. They had all prepared themselves for rampage and destruction but what they actually got was less dangerous but also more complicated. But then again, it could have been much worse.

At the start, things were a bit tense, to say the least, between Van and Dilandau. Although much of his intense hatred and anger had been diminished by his confinement, Dilandau could never forget that Van had slaughtered all his men. And of course, Van had not forgotten that Dilandau had torched Fanelia.

The situation was very slightly improved by the fact that with his new body, Dilandau no longer had the scar on his cheek from a wound Van had given him. That at least lessened some of the severe grudges the silver-haired soldier had against the king of Fanelia. But suffice to say, they did not get along well.

Even with Eries' vouching for Dilandau's seemingly improved behavior, Van didn't trust him and had to be very well persuaded not to throw his old enemy in the dungeons. Celena's testimony helped greatly in this campaign and the girl seemed to have grown more confident and assertive because she was finally free to be her own person.

She was fiercely protective of Dilandau and vice versa. Their relationship was not easy to define but the closest comparison one could make was that they were twin siblings. They shared a very strong connection with each other after sharing the same body for ten years and the link was so strong that even when they were separated, they still had a means to communicate to each other almost telepathically. Each one was aware of how the other felt or what they thought even if they were far apart from each other.

Allen had arrived not long after Celena and Dilandau had regained consciousness and he shared Van's concerns about Dilandau's trustworthiness. But he was more easily convinced by his sister as well as Eries that there was still a chance for Dilandau's reform. He still worried about his sister so he tried to accompany her whenever she went to see Dilandau. And though he was loathe to admit it, Allen was quite jealous of the attention and sisterly affection Celena kept on showing to Dilandau.

"You mustn't blame her for being so attentive," Eries consoled the knight one day, "the two of them have been together for ten years, albeit in a very unusual way. They know each other better than anyone else. Naturally, they would be very close. She seems to keep him calm and sensible while he gives her more confidence and liveliness. I think, in their own ways, they are good for each other."

They kept the crimson-eyed soldier restrained in the room and while he often expressed his frustration at not being allowed to move freely, he made no attempt to destroy anything.

When he was finally informed that he was, in fact, in Fanelia, he was too surprised to even make a derisive comment about what he had considered a primitive backwater. He was actually surprised that he hadn't been thrown into the dungeon.

"If this is the way Fanelians treat their former enemies," he had commented to Celena and Eries, who were his constant visitors, "then it was no wonder they were so easily attacked."

"It would be wise for you never to make your views on Fanelia known to Lord Van," Eries advised, "because like it or not, you are here due to his generosity and tolerance. Whatever differences you had in the past, it is time to find a way to set them aside."

"That will not be so easily done, Lady Eries," Dilandau conceded, "the king and I have a very complicated history, as you well know."

"Indeed," Eries replied, "but the fact that neither of you has tried to kill the other in the past few days shows significant progress. I hope that things will continue in this direction."

"I just hope you do not expect us to become friends," Dilandau said in a tone of disgust that was more akin to his old self.

"Oh no, don't worry," Eries said with a laugh, "I'm not quite that optimistic."

So it was safe to say that the two former archenemies managed to tolerate each other for quite some time.

After a few weeks, Dilandau was finally allowed to leave his room but only while being accompanied by Celena and several castle guards. The arrangement amused him because he knew that if he chose to make trouble, he could easily overpower all of the guards and escape. But for Celena's sake and because he did not know where he would go or what he would do if he managed to escape, he did not make any rash attempts. Still, to amuse himself, he would make certain jerky and suspicious movements, just to taunt the guards and put them on edge. But nothing serious ever came of his mischief.

"I'm pleased to say that you won't have to be bothering with me for much longer," Dilandau announced one day.

He had brazenly walked into one of the rooms where Allen, Van, Merle, and Eries were discussing some business matters. Celena stood beside him, as usual, and nodded to confirm what he had just said although she looked saddened by the news.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"We both got a message last night," Celena explained, "from the Ispano tribe. They appeared in a pillar of light."

"Yes, they tend to do that," Van confirmed.

"They said that they were the one responsible for separating Dilandau from me because they believed he had wasted potential," Celena elaborated further, "And to compensate them for their service, they will be taking Dilandau with them."

"Well, that is certainly news," Eries commented, "but are you truly pleased by the prospect of working for yet another group of powerful and mysterious beings."

"I wasn't very thrilled about it at first," Dilandau admitted, "but it didn't seem like they were giving me a choice. Then I thought that it probably wasn't so bad. After all, anything's better than being stuck here doing nothing."

He threw a sly glance at Van who simply glared back at him.

"Besides," Dilandau continued triumphantly, "I know that all of you have wanted to get rid of me from the moment I arrived here. Don't act like you didn't think of it. I know it's true."

Allen and Van averted their gaze while Eries could not help but nod. She would not pretend that she had welcomed Dilandau's return wholeheartedly. But she had grown slightly protective of him and she worried that this mysterious offer of the Ispano might lead him to harm's way.

"And what about you, Celena?" Eries inquired although she already had an idea based on the sad expression on the girl's face.

"She isn't part of the deal," Dilandau answered firmly, "and I refuse to take her along with me. I'm sure you will all agree."

"It's probably the first thing we both agree on," Allen said gravely.

"I tried to ask if I could come but the Ispano said that only Dilandau would be involved," Celena said, much to everyone else's relief, "but we'll still be able to communicate to each other somehow."

Dilandau nodded. They would have to rely on sending telepathic messages to each other as soon as he left. At least it was a guarantee that he would not be so alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Eries asked in genuine concern, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Dilandau shook his head.

"I've decided," he said resolutely, "though as I said earlier, it's not much of a decision since the Ispano are coming for me anyway. I figured I might as well join them willingly to avoid any unpleasantness. I'm curious as to what they want me to do for them. This feels completely different from the repulsion and fear I always felt around the sorcerers of Zaibach. I hated them. But somehow, I trust these funny-looking Ispano creatures. I don't think I'll mind going along with what they have planned."

"Very well," Eries said, trying to be satisfied with such an answer, "I wish you all the luck in the world."

"But there was one other thing we needed to talk to you about," Celena added, "the Ispano mentioned that not long after they take Dilandau with them, they will release another person from their custody."

She didn't even have to mention his name.

All eyes were on Eries and she had raised her hands to her mouth in shock. None of them had heard any news of Folken since he left Eries and to receive not only news of him but a real prospect of his returning was wonderfully overwhelming.

Celena smiled and approached Eries, taking her hand affectionately while Merle grabbed hold of the other. Van and Allen looked at her encouragingly while even Dilandau managed something close to a supportive smile.

The silver-haired captain was not accustomed to being kind to anyone and he had no record of acting selflessly. But there were a very few people of whom he thought well and Folken and Eries were among them. He had had a grudging respect for the former during their time together at Zaibach and after being treated kindly and considerately by the latter during his brief stay in Fanelia, he had come to respect her too. And though he knew little about affairs of the heart, he knew that those two belonged together and he fully endorsed Folken's return.

"It would be an appropriate trade, I think," the young man said, "Folken is more suited to be here than I can ever be. This is his home, after all. And I'll have a chance to find mine."

"This is wonderful news, Dilandau, thank you so much," Eries told him earnestly.

"What for?" he asked in mock irritation, "I certainly didn't do anything. Spare me the sentimentality."

"But it is because you are here that Folken will be able to come back," Eries said, "and for that I will always be grateful."

"Do as you wish," Dilandau said with a shrug though he was secretly pleased by this.

"Any idea of when the exchange will take place?" Van asked, eager to know more. He did not mean to be rude and to seem like he was sending Dilandau away immediately but he was eager to see his brother. Dilandau couldn't care less if Van was being rude though.

"No idea," he replied honestly, "those Ispano aren't exactly forthcoming about details. But I have a feeling that we won't have to wait for very long."

A few days passed since this momentous announcement and life went on as usual. One day, Eries decided to take a stroll in the garden with Dilandau and Celena. Having proved his "good" behavior, Dilandau was no longer surrounded by armed guards all the time. And Eries had managed to convince Van that she trusted the former soldier enough to walk with him without fearing for her life.

And Eries found his presence refreshing and exciting because he was so different from Van, Allen, and especially Folken. Though he was less dangerous and violent now, he was still sly and sarcastic, and full of wry comments about everything around him. While such an attitude infuriated most people, it only amused Eries greatly. She also enjoyed seeing how happy and energetic Celena was when she was around him. Celena, for her part, enjoyed listening to Eries and Dilandau's interesting conversations. She was perfectly happy just watching two of her favorite people exchange ideas.

The princess also had a great sympathy for Dilandau since she knew he had no other real "friends" in the world other than Celena. And having suffered a fair share of torment because of Zaibach, he was a true survivor. He would also often talk about the "happier" times he spent as a captain in the Zaibach army and he delighted particularly in sharing stories of the many occasions he inconvenienced Lord Folken. These, of course, were Eries' favorite stories.

"He was always a good sport about anything," Dilandau was saying, "but I knew that underneath that calm mask of his, he was getting extremely annoyed. There were even moments where I was able to make his eyebrow twitch."

"Oh, I think I know that look," Eries replied with a smile, "I may have caused it as well on occasion. Particularly during the many times I refused his proposal."

"Folken is patient to a fault though," Dilandau conceded, "and very persistent when he needs to be. And believe me I saw the effects your refusals had on him. He never said what caused his dismay but I detected a pattern of growing sadness whenever he returned from a trip to Asturia. I was able to piece together the rest. And I never stopped teasing him about it."

"The poor man," Eries said with a laugh, "as if I didn't torture him enough."

"I am looking forward to seeing him now," Dilandau admitted, "I have gathered more reasons to tease him. I suppose I will have some time to speak with him before I leave for good."

"I hope you do," Eries replied, "I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

"He will be happier to see you," Dilandau remarked, "and don't think for a moment that I would detain him from that."

"Thank you," Eries replied, "that's very sweet of you."

"Humph," Dilandau replied, trying to cover up for his apparent slip up, "I just can't wait to get out of here."

No one had ever called him "sweet" before and he didn't want it to happen again. He had a reputation to uphold.

But for all his gruffness and sarcasm, Eries knew that Dilandau had a soft side. It didn't come out very often and not for anyone but it was there.

Annoyed at the direction the conversation had taken, Dilandau changed the subject and launched into a tirade on how much he detested politics and how he hoped that where he was going he would no longer have to deal with the obstructions of a functioning bureaucracy.

"Honestly, I don't know how either you or Folken could bear it," he ranted, "having to keep a level head and a straight face while endlessly negotiating treaties and what not. I never had any patience for that elaborate masquerade."

"It is fortunate then, that politics fell into our lot instead of yours," Eries replied good-naturedly.

"I prefer a more direct approach," Dilandau said curtly.

"Which usually involves burning everything to the ground," Eries pointed out.

"You can't say it doesn't have an impact," Dilandau replied with a shrug.

Eries was about to retaliate with a witticism when she felt a sudden stab of pain. She stopped walking abruptly and clutched at her belly. Celena was immediately at her side.

"Are you all right, Lady Eries?" Celena asked, looking at Eries in alarm and taking her hand, "What's going on?"

Dilandau had turned serious as well and he walked over instinctively and put an arm around her waist to support her. She leaned on him gratefully as her breathing became labored.

"You are about to be an aunt, Celena," Eries muttered breathlessly. Celena and Dilandau exchanged wide-eyed glances. But the latter recovered first and began to take charge of the situation.

"Run ahead and call for help, Celena," Dilandau commanded.

"But will you be all right?" Celena asked in concern. Eries nodded.

"She'll be fine, I'll take care of her," Dilandau reassured her, "now, go!"

Celena nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile, Eries was dropping to her knees. Dilandau could see that she would not be able to walk so without hesitation, and showcasing incredible strength, he lifted her up and began to walk forward.

Eries was surprised at the young man's strength but did not complain. She put her arms around his neck to support herself as he gently carried her down the path.

"My child is so lucky to have such a mighty uncle," she managed to tease.

"Don't push your luck," Dilandau muttered back.

"Thank you so much," Eries said in a more serious tone, "I will never forget this."

"Neither will I," Dilandau replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Drink in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together. I used practically all the lyrics of "Too Much for One Heart" from "Miss Saigon" because the song fit the story so perfectly I could not bear to change or add anything._

_Note: The final chapter is here. I decided that this needed to be posted on the story's 2__nd__ anniversary and my 24__th__ birthday, coming full circle in a way. I'm sorry it took so long for this to be finished but I'm happy that the journey has reached its end._

_So much of this chapter is incredibly cheesy so I apologize. The excuse I will offer is that after all they have been through, our favorite couple deserve all the cheesy moments. Not a lot of dialogue as well but that was intentional. Actions convey more than words, after all._

_Before I go on, I want to say a heartfelt "Thank you!" to everyone who has read this story. There aren't a lot of people interested in Folken and Eries' relationship so I never expect a lot of people to take the time to read my creations for the pair. But knowing that there are still people out there who read my stories for an anime that is nearly twenty years old is a great honor. I'm so glad you found this._

_I'd like to personally thank everyone who added the story to their alerts: Gura Kruor, Liger24, , and cheshirekitten909. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. Now, you will no longer have to wait._

_Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites: Gura Kruor, Liger24, Summer Skye, , cheshirekitten909, and estrella-luna-1998. I'm so pleased you liked the story so much._

_And my most heartfelt thanks to those who took the time to leave a review for the story: Millefiore, windwraith, and blackvelvet-smile._

_I've loved reading all your comments. Your continued support is much appreciated, after all these years (how time flies!)_

_This will be my last Folken/Eries story for the time being. I have finally exhausted my list of ideas for multiple chapter stories for them. I also don't have any clear ideas for one-shots as of the moment. I have drafts of several unconnected moments and scenes and some vague notions of plots but nothing that could constitute a proper story. I wouldn't want to be repetitive. Upon re-reading some of my older Folken/Eries stories, I've noticed a pattern in the themes and dialogue that seems tired and redundant. I'm surprised you all still put up with me. There needs to be some serious quality control on my writing now. Until I have more creative ideas on how to portray their relationship, I will not post anything. A series of unrelated drabbles is tempting but I'll leave that for now. There is just too much going on for me._

_But if any of you have any interesting ideas or requests, I would be only too happy to hear them. I'm quite open to suggestions and criticisms as well, of course._

_And I have several unfinished stories in other categories that I have to pay more attention to before I start any new projects. Hopefully, I won't get distracted by other plotbunnies or ships. But I can't make any promises on that front._

_When I finally get down to updating "Drown in the Sunset", there will definitely be a lot of interaction between the two but it isn't a story exclusively devoted to them so there will be a lot to wade through. Life's also becoming quite busy so I will have to prioritize other things._

_Anyway, this has been long and boring for you. Suffice to say, I'm very pleased to have completed this story after having planned it for so long. _

_It's been an honor to share this journey with all of you. _

_Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy the ending._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's a boy!"

There was a collective sigh of relief in the waiting room. This was followed by loud and excited cheers. Allen shook Van's hand while Merle and Celena hugged each other and Dilandau rolled his eyes.

Eries had been in labor for hours and everyone was growing worried. But the midwife reassured them that all was in order and that the new mother and son were both resting peacefully.

"You'll be able to speak with Lady Eries after she gets some sleep," the midwife announced.

Strangely enough, Eries' first visitors were Celena and Dilandau. The two had both received an important message and so felt the urgency of this meeting.

Eries opened her eyes slowly and smiled as Celena rushed to her side and took her hand. Dilandau remained at a respectful distance but gave her the closes thing to a sincere smile.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said curtly.

"Thank you," Eries replied feebly, "you've been a great help to me, whether you liked it or not."

"But now it's time for me to say good-bye," Dilandau announced gravely, "They've come for me at last."

"So soon?" Eries asked in surprise. Dilandau nodded and when Eries saw the sad expression on Celena's face, she knew it was true.

"Good luck," Eries told him genuinely, "I hope that you have a better life."

"You won't even miss me," Dilandau teased, "not when my 'replacement' arrives."

"I won't forget you, I promise you that," Eries said earnestly. In such a short time, he had already become a part of her life as well as an important part of her son's life. She had given the former soldier a chance and now she did not regret it. She was confident that he would do better wherever he was going and she truly hoped for the best for him.

"I don't know how soon he will be sent back after I'm gone," Dilandau added gravely, "but for your sake, it had better be very soon."

"Thank you," Eries replied with a smile.

"We will meet again," Celena told her other half, "I'm sure of it."

"Someday," Dilandau answered simply, "someday."

"It's been a long time, my old friend."

Dilandau stared at the smiling figure of the former Strategos standing before him. But it was good to see a familiar face in the midst of a crowd of hooded and cloaked strangers. He was not quite so comfortable with the Ispano Tribe yet but he was willing to tolerate anything just to be able to be active again.

"I'd hardly count myself as your friend, Lord Folken," the silver-haired man quipped with a smug smirk, "but it has been a long time. Are you not due to return to your family already?"

Folken shook his head sadly.

"Not yet," he replied, "It's not my decision."

"Pity," the other said, "and I've just come from the birth of your son."

The expression of pure joy and hope in Folken's face was one Dilandau was not used to. The younger man felt slightly nervous about this.

"Tell me everything," Folken asked gently but firmly, trying to contain his excitement.

"That's what I was afraid of," Dilandau replied with a sigh.

"My love, my beautiful son," Eries whispered as she held her sleeping baby in her arms.

She gazed at him in wonder and delight, her heart swelling with more love than she had ever imagined possible. After carrying this life within her for the past nine months, she was finally able to meet him, her child, _their _child. In all her dreams, she had never expected this moment to be so indescribably amazing. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and a joy that she could barely contain.

This was a phenomenon that had happened to her mother and countless women before her. It was a common experience but now, Eries realized, nothing about it was ordinary. She did not know what to do, how to properly celebrate such a significant event in her life. A memory stirred and she began to sing.

"_I have given birth to a speckle of dust, to a sparkle of light, to a small hint of life,"_ the enchanted mother softly sang to the infant she cradled lovingly in her arms.

It was a beautiful song the princess had heard in a play a long time ago. She had always liked the words but never had she felt their true power until this moment, when she was finally experiencing the miracle of motherhood.

"_Frail as a flower in the morning is this tiny work of art,"_ she continued tenderly, _"when I see his face before me, this is too much for one heart._

_Here, like a seedling in a garden _

_Is a world about to start_

_How I need you here to share it_

_This is too much for one heart."_

Eries sang the next part with more confidence and with greater knowledge, for it had perfectly captured how she felt not just about her newborn son but about her husband as well. She wanted Folken by her side more than ever to be able to share in this moment together. She expressed her deep wishes in the song and hoped fervently that her emotions would somehow reach her beloved. She needed him to bear witness to this, the fruit of their love, and the proof of their future together. Perhaps, if she wished hard enough, he would return to her.

"_Yours, half of all of this is yours,"_ she sang wholeheartedly,

"_And I swear upon the moon_

_Soon you will see, the best of you and me_

_In the smile that is shining on the face of your son_

_All alone in my arms I hold such beauty_

_I want time to stop right here_

_Make perfection last forever_

_In which I could disappear."_

He was the only thing missing in her life now. She needed him with her. She had been waiting for so long but she was willing to wait even longer as long as she knew he would return. After Dilandau's departure, it could not be too long before Folken was sent back. He will be here soon, she thought and as she gazed at her son's face, she reassured him that his father was on his way home to them.

Eries already imagined what she would say to him, how she would convey the complete wonder and joy of this moment to he who held her heart.

"_Yours, half of all of this is yours," _she continued to sing, meaning every word and hoping somehow that he could hear her,

"_And now I feel you coming near_

_Here you will see_

_The best of you with me_

_Both our stories combining_

_In this life we've begun."_

Somewhere across a vast distance, beyond cold walls in dark halls, the lady's voice carried and her words were delivered to the person they were directed to. He listened to each verse with increasing emotion. He held each word in his memory, holding onto his beloved's wishes and drawing strength from her message. He could already feel his time drawing near, the moment they had yearned for so passionately. The waiting would be over soon. How they knew it was a mystery. But they knew it and the knowledge filled both their hearts to the brim.

"_I have been living with such wonder_

_That my soul could burst apart_

_Knowing soon we'll be together_

_It is too much for one heart."_

The night was still and there was peace in all the land. So it had been for the past few months, as the country recovered from the ravages of war. Fanelia was almost completely rebuilt and hope had been rekindled among her people. It would take much more than a war to break them and they had emerged stronger than ever.

The two moons shone brightly as ever and the sky was littered with stars. The hour was late in Fanelia but not all her people slumbered. Certain individuals were wide-awake and expectantly gazing out their windows.

There was an air of restless anticipation that night. None could explain why they felt this way. All they knew was that this was the time that wishes would be fulfilled.

The only one who seemed unfazed by all this atmosphere of excitement was the infant, who lay asleep and oblivious in his cradle. He had grown quickly in the past six months and he had a look of contentment on his face. Perhaps he knew what was about to happen but did not want to get too worked up about it. He would find out soon enough, anyway. For now, his need was simple. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. He would not bother with what kept all the grown-ups so agitated.

His mother gazed at him lovingly, checking to make sure he was safe and sound. Seeing her son's serene expression, she smiled. She took a final glance at him just to make sure before leaving the room quietly and carefully.

In some other room in the castle, Celena Schezar was watching the night sky intently, waiting for a message that she knew would come. She still had ways of communicating with Dilandau though she could never explain it to anyone else. Their minds were inextricably linked and she could send him her thoughts and he would respond. This connection brought her comfort because she was reassured that he was safe and happy. She hoped the best for him and he for her. Each one made sure that the other never felt left alone.

And tonight, she knew he would be bringing her good news. They had been discussing it for weeks and at last, things were definite. All the necessary preparations had been made and everything was in order. Celena was only waiting for the confirmation of what everyone had been so looking forward to.

Then, in a flash of consciousness, an inexplicable tremor along the lines that tied their minds together, she had her answer. And Celena smiled.

In yet another part of the castle, the young king sat at his window as well. He too had a bond with someone who was far away, though not as powerful as that between Celena and Dilandau. Nevertheless, he could feel the distance closing between him and his brother in the way that only Draconians could feel. He sighed with relief and then smiled.

"Well, it's about time," he said decidedly.

Her feet led her to the lake. She had often taken strolls in the woods beside it but had never approached this close to the water before. She inhaled deeply, feeling the light breeze that blew through the trees and she listened carefully to the rustling leaves. She raised her eyes to the two moons, filling the sky with their radiance, filling her heart with expectation.

Determinedly, she dipped her foot into the water before wading completely into the shallow portion of the lake. The water was icy cold and she shivered slightly but did not mind it too much. She waded into the center of the shallows, her eyes never leaving the sky.

_Do you still remember?_

_The night when we first met_

_You were surrounded by starlight_

_Bathed in the moonlight_

_A vision I never will forget._

It was on a night such as this that Goau Fanel and Varie first laid eyes on each other, their paths destined to intersect.

So it seemed only fitting that their son would return to the arms of the one he loved on such a night.

As the lady continued to stare into the distance, a star seemed to grow larger and larger. Her heart began to race and she could barely contain her joy. She did not need to see more. She spread her arms wide in a welcoming embrace and it was not long until they were filled.

It was night when promises were fulfilled.

_We shall fight shadows_

_But this I swear to do_

_That when you drink in the moonlight_

_And gaze up at the night_

_I'll find my way back to you._

-FINIS-


End file.
